El Juego De La Conquista
by Maria Joss
Summary: Rachel Berry es una joven talentosa jugadora de soccer en busca de su gran sueño, jugar para Sue Sylvester, pero con lo que no cuenta la #8 es con enamorarse de la sobrina de su entrenadora! Advertencia Rachel g!p
1. Chapter 1

"El Juego De La Conquista"

Rachel Berry es una joven deportista muy talentosa, fue adoptada por una familia mexicana que siempre le dio todo y la amó aún a pesar de su condición.  
Si, su condición, Rachel Berry contaba con algo extra que ninguna otra niña tenía, pero esto no le impidió ser quien era ya que gracias a sus padres ahora era una de las mejores futbolistas de México.  
Aprendió a jugar viendo a su padre ya que ambos compartían esa obsesión por el soccer, su familia vio el talento que portaba y decidieron apoyarla para que llegará muy lejos, tan lejos como ella quisiera..  
Era una chica seria ante los desconocidos, pero era toda una fiesta entre familia y amigos. A pesar de su condición, Rachel tenía mucha suerte en eso del amor ya que a su corta edad ya contaba con un gran historial de conquistas, exacto "conquistas" solo eran eso para ella un polvo aún no ha llegado la mujer que logre atar a esta pequeña rompe corazones.  
A sus 15 años la vida y el su talento le dieron la oportunidad de jugar para la selección de su país, otro sueño cumplido para la futbolista.  
Pero el mayor de su sueños era jugar en una de los mejores equipos del mundo y ser entrenada por la mejor Sue Sylvester. 


	2. Sacrificios

"Sacrificios"

Se sabe, que para cumplir nuestros sueños siempre debe haber Sacrificios. . Estos nos hacen replantearnos si es esto lo que queremos, si vale la pena seguir adelante o si es mejor tirar la toalla ahora.

A Rachel Berry le ha salido caro ir en busca de sus sueños, una joven que creció en una familia muy unida, ahora se encuentra sola en un departamento desconocido hasta el día de hoy, aún a pesar de llevar ya dos años viviendo en el.

Eran casi las 6:39 am cuando el celular de Rachel comenzó a sonar..

 **R.- Hola?**

 **S.-Rachel? Sigues dormida?**

 **R.-No debería acaso?**

 **S.-tienes 15 minutos para arreglarte y llegar al aeropuerto**

 **R.-Y porque demonios lo haría?!**

 **S.-Porque es tardísimo!**

 **Y no se si lo recuerdas pero en una semana es el torneo!**

 **R.- oh demonios! Me olvidé de poner la estúpida alarma!..**

 **R.- ok tranquila Rachel tu puedes hacerlo solo debes darte prisa.**

 **R.- gracias Santana por haberme desper…**

 **R.- Santana?... pfff. . Me colgó.**

 **15 minutos más tarde**

 **S.- por fin llegas mujer..**

 **R.- ya tranquila Santana ya estoy aquí. Andando..**

Cuando estas en busca de tus sueños, no importa que tan grande sean los obstáculos, lo que importa

Es saltar más alto que ellos, pero sobre todo. Caer de pie..

Canadá

Una entusiasmada Rachel llegaba puntual al hotel de concentración, sabía que solo tenia dos horas para darse una ducha y descansar un poco ya que tendrían una reunión en la terraza con todo el equipo.

Se sentó en la cama y miró las fotos que le enviaba su familia a diario, sin quererlo ,

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla ..

 **R.- No tienen idea la falta que me hacen, las ganas que tengo de abrazarlos de decirles cuanto los quiero.**

 **Esto es tan difícil, pero no, no voy a rendirme a estas alturas.**

 **Aún me falta camino por recorrer..**

 **NOTA DE AUTOR:**

 **Hola! Antes que nada les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo con esta** **historia.. no se si lo han notado pero soy nueva en esto.. Amo leer historias faberry y tengo muchas ya en mi cabeza pero no me animaba aún. . Espero que les agrade esta historia y cualquier cosa duda o sugerencia hagan me lo saber me ayudarían mucho la verdad..**

 **cuando actualizaré? Eso depende de ustedes chic s**

 **Pero si puedo subir un capítulo diario no duden que lo haré. .**

 **Y bueno por el momento es todo, espero que sigan leyendo y me dejen sus reviews. Saludos!**


	3. La Final

**L** **a Final**

 **Entrenador.- Basta.. Basta!**

 **Todas las jugadoras guardan silencio y prestan atención a lo que les va a decir el entrenador**

 **Entrenador.- Haber chicas, recuerden que tienen que ganar desde el primer día. Y no sólo por los puntos y el campeonato, si no porque hay rumores de que muchos entrenadores y dueños de grandes equipos estarán aquí viéndolas jugar, estudiando las.**

 **Saben lo que eso significa?**

 **Lucy. – Que no era penal en el partido contra holanda?**

 **Todas.- Que?**

 **Entrenador.- Dios niñas, con ustedes no se puede.. Haber Rachel, puedes decirnos lo que eso significa por favor.**

 **R.- Significa que pueden poner sus ojos en alguna de nosotras y darnos un contrato para alguno de esos equipos.**

 **Entrenador.- Exacto!**

 **Así que necesito que den lo mejor que tengan, quiero verlas jugar algún día en equipos grandes ok?**

 **Todas.- ok**

 **Entrenador.- Ahora a dormir que mañana es nuestro primer partido y no será nada fácil.**

 **Todas las jugadoras junto con el entrenador se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar para el primer partido.**

 **El torneo había sido sin duda el mejor para el equipo, no habían perdido ningún partido y ahora ya estaba en las finales..**

 **Y por si eso fuera poco, todos los ojos estaban en la jugadora número 8 Rachel Berry que de nueva cuenta era la estrella del equipo y líder de goleó en el torneo.**

 _Día de la final_

 **Beiste.-** **Hablo enserio Sue, esta niña es un puto crack del balón pie, y apenas tiene 17 años!**

 **Sin duda es lo que nuestro equipo necesita.**

 **Sue.- No se porque pero, tu insistencia mi querida Beiste me ha puesto a pensar.**

 **Sabes que no me gusta tener a jugadoras tan jóvenes en el equipo, pero..**

 **Hablas tan bien de esa niña que, sin duda alguna debo verla jugar.**

 **El partido estaba por empezar, las jugadoras saltaban al campo, algo nerviosas pero sin duda alguna super emocionadas.**

 **Santana se acerca a una Rachel muy** **emocionada**

 **S.- Jamás creí que llegaríamos tan lejos enano.**

 **R.- Lo sé, es increíble lo mucho que hemos crecido como equipo.**

 **Arrancaba el partido y todo iba bien ambos equipos llegaba y atacaban la portería del otro**

 **En las tribunas se había formado tremenda fiesta, y está fiesta se hacía mayor cada vez que la 8 tocaba el balón.**

 **Beiste.- Que tal?** **Como ves a la número 8, verdad que es muy buena?**

 **Sue.- Tiene mucho talento, y es increíble la magia en sus piernas.**

 **El partido estaba a punto de terminar, solo le restaban dos minutos, y el marcador era de 3-3, las chicas estaban agotadas pero no estaba en sus planes darse por vencidas.**

 **Rachel salva el balón de un tiro de equina en su contra el inicia la jugada que ella misma termina en tremendo gol.**

 **Todo el estadio.- GOOOOOOOLLL!**

 **GOOOOOOOLLL**

 **La tribuna estalla en gritos y aplausos por tremendo final que había brindado la número 8.**

 **Beiste.- Oh por dios!, viste ese gol Sue?**

 **Sue.- Lo vi Beiste, lo vi..**

 **Y sabes que?**

 **Beiste.-Que?**

 **Sue.- Al demonio mis reglas, quiero a esa niña en mi equipo si o si, no importa la cantidad Beiste, quiero que forme parte de nuestro equipo para la temporada que viene.**

 **Beiste.- Por supuesto.**

 **La sonrisa de Beiste no podía ser más grande.**

 **Beiste.- Yo me encargo ya de eso..**

 **La colega de Sue se marcha a cumplir su objetivo, dejando a una Sue muy pensativa.**

 **Sue.- Rachel Berry, prepárate, porque muy pronto estarás jugando para una de las mejores entrenadores del mundo, Sue Sylvester**

 **Rachel Berry festejaba junto a su equipo, sin darse cuenta de la persona que la miraba desde las gradas y sin saber que su vida estaba por cambiar..**

 **HOLA! QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR LA FORMA TAN POSITIVA CON QUE HAN TOMADO ESTA HISTORIA.. SE QUE ES TARDE PERO NO ME QUERÍA IR A LA CAMA SIN AGRADECERLES CON ESTE CAPÍTULO LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJAN , DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO Y SI ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO CADA DÍA. . CUALQUIER DUDA O SUGERENCIA NO DUDEN EN HACÉRMELO SABER. BESOS!**


	4. La Oferta Del Siglo

La oferta del sigo

El equipo mexicano se encontraba festejando en un restaurante muy famoso en Canadá, pero no era para menos, ahora eran las campeonas y eso tenían que celebrarlo.

 **Entrenador.- Muy bien chicas, brindemos por este gran triunfo, sin duda alguna jugaron como cracks.**

 **Santana.- Y no sólo nos quedamos con el oro y el trofeo si no que también nos llevamos el premio a la campeona de goleó, mejor portera y mejor jugadora del torneo..**

 **Pfff acaso nos pudo ir mejor?**

Todas las chicas conversaban y reían solo porque si, no hacía falta una razón eran las campeonas y eso bastaba..

Sonó el teléfono del entrenador con un número desconocido y supo que las ofertas estaban por llegar..

 **Entrenador.- Hola?**

 **Si soy yo, quien habla?..**

 **Beiste.- Hola soy una de las entrenadores del equipo Washington freedom**

 **Entrenador. – oh si claro, ya se quien es usted pero, en que puedo ayudarla.**

 **Beiste.- Pues mire, estamos interesadas en una de sus jugadoras y me gustaría que habláramos para darle a conocer la oferta que tiene el club para ella.**

 **Entrenador.- Oh bien, y de que jugadora estamos hablando?**

 **Beiste. – De Rachel Berry.**

 **Será que podemos hablar ahora mismo?**

El entrenador estaba tan emocionado por lo que estaba escuchando, la más pequeñas de sus jugadoras, su niña! Estaba por cumplir sus sueños

Jugar para Sue Sylvester

 **Beiste.- Hola?, me escucha?**

 **Entrenador.- Que? OH SI, perdón. .**

 **Donde quiere que nos veamos?**

 **Beiste.- Puede ser en el bar del hotel donde estamos hospedadas?**

 **Entrenador.- Claro, ahora mismo vamos para allá.**

 **Beiste.- De acuerdo, ahora le envío la dirección.**

 **Hasta más tarde entonces**

 **Entrenador.- Adiós.**

 **Oh por dios!**

 **Entrenador. – Rachel**

Se acerca sigilosamente a su jugadora para informarle de la llamada que acababa de recibir.

 **R.- Que pasa entrenador?**

 **Entrenador. – Creo que tu vida acaba de cambiar peque**

 **R.- Porque lo dice?**

 **Entrenador.- Acabo de recibir una llamada de la segunda a cargo del club Washington freedom, y quiere hacerte una entrevista ahora mismo.**

 **Todas.- Que?**

 **Santana.- Oh por dios enano!**

 **Lucy. – La madre que te parió! Es enserio?**

 **Entrenador. – Muy enserio, nos están esperando**

 **R.- (silencio absoluto)**

 **Santana.- No dirás nada?**

Rachel estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

 **Rachel.- No puedo creerlo Santana**

 **Santana.- oh peque**

Todas se acercan a abrazar y felicitar a Rachel

 **Entrenador.- Entonces? Nos vamos?**

 **Rachel.- por su puesto**

20 Minutos más tarde

 **Rachel.- Seguro que dijeron que estarían aquí?**

Rachel miraba a todos lados sin éxito alguno ya que no encontraba a la persona que los había citado.

 **Entrenador.- Si, me dijo que estarían aquí. .**

 **Rachel. – Estarían? Aguarda que?**

 **Quien más va a estar en la entrevista?**

 **Ambos.- Sue Sylvester**

 **Sue.- Hola buenas noches. Yo soy Sue Sylvester la dueña y directora técnica del club Washington freedom y ella es Shannon Beiste la segunda entrenadora y mi mano derecha, aah y la que se comunico con usted..**

 **Beiste. – Hola, es placer conocerlos**

 **Sue.- Así que tu eres la famosa Rachel Berry?**

 **Rachel. – fa-fa- famosa?**

 **Sue.- por supuesto**

 **Tanto que he tenido que bloquear las llamadas de otros técnicos para que ya no recibieran ofertas**

 **Entrenador, Rachel.- Queeee?**

 **Sue.- De nada chicos**

 **Sue.- Pero bueno, al grano señores**

 **Sue.- Berry te quiero en mi equipo**

 **Rachel.- oh por dios**

 **Sue.- Seguro que tengo competencia, por eso haré esto solo una vez**

 **Es mi única oferta así que tu decides si la tomas o la dejas.**

 **Beiste.- El club te ofrece 5.3 mdd anuales**

 **Con un primer contrato de 18 meses y con la opción de renovación según tu progreso y resultados.**

 **Rachel? Que?**

 **Entrenador. – Oh por dios..**

 **Sue.- Que sean 7.5 mdd anuales**

Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, una mega oferta millonaria por jugar 18 meses en el equipo de sus sueños

 **Rachel. – Y para cuando quieren una respuesta?**

 **Beiste mira a Sue sin poder creerlo, acababan de dar una oferta millonaria como jamás lo habían hecho y la chica quería pensarlo?**

 **Sue.- Perdón?**

 **No creo que haya algo que pensar, nadie te va a ofrecer lo que yo te estoy ofreciendo.**

 **Rachel.- Lo sé pero.. yo necesito hablarlo con mis padres**

 **Sue.- Que? Es una broma cierto?**

 **La única decisión esta en ti.. así que es ahora o nunca lo tomas o lo dejas niña..**

Rachel Berry no sabía que hacer jamás había dado un paso sin consultarlo con sus padres

Nunca, y no importaba con quien hablaba ahora, eso no iba a cambiar por mucho que fuera su sueño.

 **Rachel.- Pues entonces lo dejo.**

 **Sue,Beiste,entrenador.- Quee?**

 **Entrenador.- Rachel piénsalo bien.**

 **Rachel.- Ya lo pensé bien entrenador,**

 **Rachel.- Entrenadora Sue, vengo de una familia muy unida, me dio todo cuando no tenía nada, cada decisión tomada por mi es respaldada por mi familia. Tiene usted una idea lo que es dejar el lugar donde creciste donde viviste y dejar a tu familia por lograr tus sueños?**

 **Sue.- yo**

 **Rachel.- Lo dudo entrenadora.. Conozco su vida. Soy su más grande fan**

 **Pero ni por eso voy a dejar de tomar en cuenta la opinión de mi familia, as que ni modo..**

 **Tal vez haya más jugadoras que si se lancen sin pensarlo pero yo no.**

 **Gracias por tomarme en cuenta..**

Rachel se pone de pie lista para irse derrotada..

 **Rachel.- Buenas noches y gracias..**

 **Entrenador.- Permiso**

Sue Sylvester no podía creerlo sin duda alguna era lo que estaba buscando..

 **Sue.- Berry**

Tanto Rachel como el entrenador se dieron la vuelta para escuchar lo que Sue iba a decir..

 **Sue.- Tienes una semana para hablar con tu familia y darme una respuesta.. No más entendido?**

 **Rachel.- Entendido**

Rachel no cabía de la emoción. . Al final no todo estaba perdido no?

Esa misma noche..

Una impaciente Rachel se encontraba frente a su computadora esperando porque alguien respondiera su video llamada. . Hasta que por fin pudo ver como sus padres aparecían en la pantalla.

 **Rachel.- Hola! Dios! Se han tardado demasiado en responder!**

 **Mamá.- Tranquila cielo!.. Ya estamos aquí. . Por cierto..**

 **Padres.- Felicidades mi amor!**

 **Papá. – No tienes idea lo felices y orgullosos que estamos mi niña!.. Un logro más en tu carrera**

Rachel estaba tan emocionada que no pudo seguir aguantando más el llanto

 **Mamá. – Oh mi bebé, no llores cariño, hoy solo debes de sonreír y reír por este gran logro..**

 **Rachel.- Lo sé. . Pero es inevitable no llorar mamá. He pasado por tantas cosas tan difíciles y ver que mis sueños se hacen realidad no tienes idea como me hace sentir**

 **Rachel.- Además de que no creí que todos mis sueños se hicieran realidad tan pronto.**

 **Padres.- Todos?**

 **Papá. – Acabo que te refieres cariño?**

 **Rachel.- bueno pues verán. . Acabo de recibir una oferta millonaria por un club..**

 **Y no es cualquier club.. Es el club de Washington freedom.**

 **Padres.- Que?**

 **Papá. – Aguarda… Que Sue Sylvester no es la dueña de ese equipo?**

 **Rachel. – Así es!**

 **Padres.- Oh por dios!**

 **Mamá. – Y que le dijiste?**

Rachel solo agacha la cabeza y responde.

 **Rachel.- Le dije que no**

 _ **Papá. – Que? Porque hiciste eso Rachel?**_

 _ **Papá. – desde que recuerdo, tu sueño siempre ha sido jugar en ese equipo y para Sue Sylvester**_

 _ **Rachel.- Ya lo se papá. . Pero Sue quería una respuesta inmediata y yo no podía dársela. . Tenía que hablar con ustedes primero antes de decidir algo.**_

 _ **Mamá. – Entonces.. has perdido ya esa oportunidad?**_

 _ **Rachel.- No mamá, Sue Sylvester me ha dado una semana para tomar una decisión.**_

 _ **Así que.. quiero saber si ustedes quieren que yo juegue en ese equipo**_

 _ **Papá. – Estas bromeando? Por supuesto que lo queremos Rachel!**_

 _ **Rachel. – Pero eso quiere decir que debo mudarme a Washington debo dejar el país y si ya de por sí no los veo.. Ahora sería imposible..**_

 _ **Papá. – Rachel , sabíamos que esto podía pasar, pero para nosotros, ante todo están tus sueños ok? Así que quiero que tomes tu teléfono y acepte la oferta de Sue Sylvester. .**_

 _ **Rachel. – Enserio?**_

 _ **Papá. – Por supuesto cariño**_

 _ **Rachel. – Gracias! Por eso los amo!**_

 _ **Mamá. – Solo promete que no vas a descuidar la escuela..**_

 _ **Rachel. – Lo prometo mamá**_

 _ **Padres.- Muy bien.. Bueno pues ahora te dejamos para que puedas descansar.. me imagino que fue un día muy agotador..**_

 _ **Rachel. – Así es papá, demasiado..**_

 _ **Papá. – Descansa entonces cariño.. Hablamos mañana**_

 _ **Rachel. – Descansen también. . Hasta mañana. .**_

Rachel finaliza la llamada con una enorme sonrisa y va a tomar su teléfono dispuesta a hacer una llamada. .

El teléfono sonaba pero parecía que de él otro lado de la línea ya estaban descansando así que cuando iba a colgar alguien que parecía seguir dormida respondió. .

 **Sue.- Hola? Habla Sue Sylvester**

 **Rachel.- Entrenadora Sue?**

 **Sue.- Si.. Quien habla?**

 **Rachel. – S-soy Rachel Berry**

 **Sue.- Berry**

 **Rachel.- Acepto.. acepto su oferta para jugar en el Washington freedom**

 **Sue.- Muy bien Berry. . Mañana firmaremos el contrato**

 **Rachel. – Mañana? ¿**

 **Sue.- Así es.. No voy arriesgarme a que cambies de opinión. .**

 **Rachel – De acuerdo.. Entonces hasta mañana**

 **Sue.- Hasta mañana Berry**

 **Sue.- Ah y Berry?**

 **Rachel. – Si entrenadora?**

 **Sue.- Bienvenida al equipo.**

 **Rachel. -Gracias!..**

Sin duda alguna.. la vida de Rachel Berry estaba por cambiar..


	5. Sue Sylvester

**Sue Sylvester**

Sue Sylvester, una mujer dura y con una imagen intachable, tuvo que dejar a su familia cuando tenía 15 años de edad solo para cumplir sus sueños. . Ser la mejor futbolista del mundo.

Aunque realmente esto no le costara mucho, ya Sue nació con un talento nato para el balón pie, pero esto no le evitó las situaciones difíciles en la vida..

Su vida era solo fútbol y escuela, había olvidado lo que era comer un buen platillo preparado en casa, preparado por mamá, esta situación la destruía poco a poco, la sumergia en una soledad tan profunda que optó por volverse una mujer fría, sin sentimientos

Para así, evitar más sufrimiento..

A la edad de 25 años recibió una llamada.. Era su hermana menor Judy, que le informaba que sus padres habían tenido un accidente.. Este fue un golpe muy duro para la jugadora en ese entonces

Su hermana le había pedido que estuviera con ella que la acompañara, ya que según los médicos no había mucho por hacer.

De nuevo Sue Sylvester cayó en aquella depresión, pero decidió no volver a casa.. La culpa, por no haber visitado a sus padres cuando tuvo la oportunidad la estaban matando..

Pero también la mataba la idea de que su hermanita tuviera que lidiar con todo ella sola.. Pero no había de otra, ella tenía un equipo y un campeonato que jugar, no podía marcharse en ese momento..

Pasó una semana Y Sylvester no dejaba de recibir llamadas y mensajes de su hermana, pidiéndole ayuda, Hasta que una noche el único mensaje que encontró fue uno que decía. .

Judy.- Sue, no se si te interese saber perro.. Mamá y papá han muerto, no te preocupes yo me haré cargo de todo, creo que este tiempo me ha hecho lo suficientemente madura para enfrentarme a esto. Espero verte de nuevo algún día, digo, si es que no te olvidas de mi también..

Ese mensaje fue la destrucción para Sue Sylvester, había sido muy caro el precio de la fama..

A partir de ese día todo cambio para Sue, su carrera fue viento en popa, pero estaba sola en la vida, o eso creía.

Pero no era así, cada triunfo, cada partido ganado, cada cumpleaños ella recibía un objeto por parte de Judy Sylvester, que ya no era aquella niña, se había convertido en toda una señorita..

Se sentía bien al saber que su hermana no le guardaba ningún rencor por haberla abandonado.. Pero por otra parte se sentía la peor escoria por haberse perdido todos esos momentos importantes de la única persona que tenía en la vida..

Un día recibió un paquete.. ella supo enseguida de quien era y se emocionó hace días que no d sabía de su pequeña Judy, pero no contaba con lo que venía dentro del paquete..

Era un ultrasonido y una nota que decía. . Felicidades, vas a ser tía!

Sue no lo podía creer, su hermanita ya era una mujer y estaba embarazada!

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que durmieron juntas solo porque Judy tenía miedo a la tormenta que se avecinaba?

Demonios.. si había pasado mucho tiempo ya de eso..

Pero ahora estaba feliz por su hermana, aunque no sabía si algún día iba a conocer a ese pequeño o pequeña..

Pasaron los meses y resultó que no sería tía de un bebé, si no de dos, un niño y una niña, Sue no podía estar más feliz por eso.. Así que no tardo en enviar el primer regalo para los gemelos..

Cuando Judy recibió el obsequio, se sintió tan feliz, al final, su hermana no la había olvidado y había estado recibiendo cada paquete que le enviaba..

Llego el día del parto pero como siempre, Sue no pudo ir a ver a su nueva familia, por el fútbol.

Ni siquiera pudo estar en el bautizo del pequeño sam y la pequeña Lucy.. Judy había decidido que se llamarían como sus padres y Sue no pudo estar más de acuerdo..

Una noche, cuando Sue ya dormía ya que tendrían una partido muy importante, recibió una llamada.

Una llamada como la de hace muchos años.. Era el director de una clínica?, le decía que Judy Sylvester y su esposo habían tenido un accidente en la carretera, que el sr fabrey había muerto, pero a su hermana le quedaba poco tiempo y había pedido hablar con ella..

Sue se quedó inmóvil, sin aliento.. Se repetía la historia.. Se preguntó si sus sobrinos estaban bien..

Se paro de la cama, preparó una pequeña maleta y tomo su teléfono y aviso a su entrenador que no iba asistir al partido. . El entrenador molesto le dijo que no podía faltar, que había un contrato de por medio.. Pero esto a Sue no le importó. . Esta vez no iba abandonar a su familia.. No más. .

Al llegar a la clínica pregunto por su hermana y el médico que la estaba atendiendo le dijo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, y que se despidiera de ella..

 **Sue entro a la habitación y se acerco a la camilla donde el estaba su hermana le partió el alma la situación, volver a verla antes de morir..**

 **Sue. – Judy?**

 **Judy.- Sue.. Estas aquí!**

 **Sue.- Dios! Perdón, perdón por haberte abandonado pequeña**

 **Sue se abrazó a su hermana y no pudo contener más el llanto que hace años había guardado para ella sola..**

 **Judy.- Shhh, Shhh, no te preocupes Sue, solo querías cumplir tu sueño y yo lo entiendo.. Ahora mismo yo estoy cumpliendo el mio..**

 **Sue.- Cual?**

 **Judy.- Volver a verte..**

Estas palabras quebraron a Sue.. no podía creer que su hermana no la odiara o siquiera le guardara algún rencor..

 **Judy.- Sue.. Necesito pedirte un favor y con esto me iré tranquila..**

 **Sue.- De que trata?**

 **Judy.- No quiero que abandones a mis hijos.. son muy pequeños aún y no pueden quedarse solos como yo lo hice.. Necesito que te quedes con ellos y que los conviertas en personas de bien.. Podrás hacerme ese favor..**

 **Sue.- Estas segura de que quieres que tus hijos se queden conmigo?**

 **Judy.- No podría dejarlos en manos de nadie más. . Eres lo único que tengo y en la única persona en quien confío**

 **Sue.- Bien, no te preocupes por nada, ahora ellos serán mi vida y lo más importante para mi, te lo prometo..**

 **Judy.- Gracias Sue.. Cuidados por favor, amalos como me amas a mi.. hazlos feliz y no dejes que se olviden de mi por favor..**

Lo último que escucho Sue fue el sonido del monitor.. Su hermana había muerto..

 **Tres Días Después**

Sue había terminado todos los trámites para quedarse con la custodia de sus sobrinos, ya que siendo ella el único familia que tenían los niños , no hubo ningún problema..

Por fin Sue había conocido a sus sobrinos, estos eran la viva imagen de su hermana Judy, y eso solo le robó más el corazón, se prometió a si misma no fallar le a esos niños como le había fallado a su madre.. Ahora empezaría una nueva vida, muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada pero sería feliz por fin…

 **ACTUALIDAD**

Sue se encontraba sumida en sus recuerdos, hasta que su celular la saco del trance, miro el teléfono y volvió que era una llamada de la niña de sus ojos, aún que bueno, ya no era tan niña.. Ya tenía 25 años.

 **Sue.- Vaya!, hasta que mi pequeña estrella se acuerda de mi!**

 **Quinn. – Jajaja Hola a ti también tía!**

 **Sue.- Jajajaja**

 **Sue.- como esta mi pequeña Lucy?**

 **Quinn. – Muy bien tía, algo cansada pero bien, eso de ser actriz es agotador**

 **Quinn. – Y usted como esta?**

 **Quinn.- Que tal va todo por allá? .. A que se debe ese viaje tan repentino a Canadá?**

 **Sue.- oh mi querida Fabrey.. vine en busca de algo nuevo y he encontrado a la nueva estrella del club.**

 **Quinn.- Como? De que hablas tía?**

 **Sue.- Pues mira, vine a Canadá a un torneo de futbol, específicamente vine a ver a la chica de** l **a que tanto se ha hablado..**

 **Quinn.- Y?**

 **Sue.- Lucy, esa niña es un crack del fútbol créeme. .**

 **Su forma de jugar, de ver la vida..**

 **Créeme pequeña. . Es la próxima Sue Sylvester del Washington freedom. . Solo que menos ambiciosa. .**

 **Quinn.- Wow.. Tu la gran Sue Sylvester, Hablando tan bien de una persona que no sean sus sobrinos o ella misma?.. Enserio tengo que conocer a esa mujer..**

 **Sue.- Niña..**

 **Quinn.- Como?**

 **Sue.- Apenas tiene 17 años Quinn..**

 **Quinn.- Queeeeee?.. Espera, creí que no querías a menores de 20 años en el equipo.. Que fue lo que cambio ahora?**

 **Sue.- Ella Lucy.. Cuando la conozcas sabrás de lo que hablo..**

 **Quinn.- Espero y sea pronto.. Tengo tanta curiosidad por conocer a?**

 **Sue.- Berry.. Rachel Berry**

 **Quinn.- Rachel. .**

 **Entonces cuando vuelva a casa prepararé una fiesta de vienen ida en su honor que te parece? Así de paso conozco a la futura Sue Sylvester**

 **Sue.- me parece muy buena idea.. Bueno pequeño reflejo de mamá debo irme.. en un rato firmaremos el contrato con Berry y sabes que me gusta ser puntual..**

 **Quinn.- Lo sé tía. . Suerte y nos vemos pronto..**

 **Sue.- Claro. . Cuidate y te cuidado de los buitres de acuerdo?**

 **Quinn.- Jajajajajaajajaj. .. De acuerdo tía. . Por cierto.. Te amo**

Había colgado.. Sue amaba a su sobrina.. era la única que estaba autorizada a tratarla y hablarle con cariño bueno, ella y el gran Sam.

Gracias a esos dos pequeños que llegaron a su vida hace 20 años.. Ella era tan feliz..

 **Un Hora Más Tarde**

Sue Sylvester se encontraba revisando las cláusulas del contrato, quería que todo estuviera perfecto. Quería salir beneficiada ella pero también, quería que Rachel saliera beneficiada del todo esto..

Alguien llama a su puerta y ella da el consentimiento de que pase..

 **Beiste.- Que hay Sue? Rachel Berry y su representante Blaine Anderson ya están aquí. .**

 **Sue.- Pues entonces no perdamos más tiempo Beiste. . Hazlos pasar..**

 **buenos días. . Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y soy el representante de Rachel Berry. .**

 **Sue.- Mucho gusto Yo soy Sue Sylvester y ella es Shannon Beiste. . Como te encuentras hoy Berry?**

 **Rachel.- Genial**

 **Sue.- Me alegro.. Debo admitir que me sorprendió tu llamada, creí que tardarían más en darme una respuesta. .**

 **Rachel.- De echo yo también lo pensé. . Pero ayer mismo hable con mis padres y ellos me apoyaron**

 **Sue.- Esa es una muy buena noticia. . Bueno pues aquí tiene el contrato, pueden revisarlo si así lo desean.. todo está muy claro y ya solo faltaría su firma.. Si no has cambiado de opinión claro..**

 **Rachel. – No.. No lo he hecho..**

 **Sue.- Genial entonces. .**

Tanto Rachel como Blaine firmaron el contrato, estuvieron más que de acuerdo con todo lo que decía. . Ya solo faltaba fijar fechas. .

 **Sue.- Muy bien Berry, a partir de este momento eres oficialmente una jugadora más del club Washington freedom. .En dos semanas tienes que presentarte al club para recibir todo el equipo y una semana después empiezan los entrenamientos. . Se que todo será nuevo para ti pero.. si necesitas algo puedes contar conmigo..**

Beiste había quedado muy sorprendida por la manera de actuar de Sue, ella jamás había dado tiempo para pensar, ni había ofrecido su ayuda a nadie.. Algo debía de tener Rachel Berry para que Sue se comportará así. .

 **Rachel. – Seguro lo agradezco entrenadora.. primero iré a México a despedirme de mi familia y luego viajaré a Washington a buscar un lugar donde mudarme..**

 **Sue.- Ok.. Te enviaré una lista de los departamentos y casa que están cerca del estadio, para que no haya problemas con eso.. También hay una universidad cerca porque se que estas a punto de entrar a la universidad o me equivoco?**

 **Rachel. – No se equivoca. De echo ya estaba en busca de una antes de esto..**

 **Sue.- Bueno pues ahí hay varias, así que ya sabrás en cual te quedas..**

 **Señores eso sería todo por hoy.. fue un placer conocerlo sr Anderson**

 **Blaine. – El placer fue mio..**

 **Sue.- Nos vemos en dos semanas Berry. .**

 **Rachel. – Por supuesto entrenadora..**

 **Que tengan un buen viaje..**

 **Beiste.- gracias igualmente.. y bienvenida al equipo..**

 **Rachel.- Gracias!**

Había llegado la hora.. Rachel estaba a sólo días de cumplir su sueño. . Ya contaba los minutos sin duda alguna..

 **HOLA! QUE ALEGRÍA LEER SUS BUENOS COMENTARIOS Y MÁS LOS DE UNA PERSONA EN ESPECIAL, ME DA GUSTA SABRÁS QUE MI HISTORIA TE GUSTE, A LOS DEMÁS TAMBIÉN… HOY SUBIRÉ DOS CAPÍTULOS EN AGRADECIMIENTO.. (Y TAMBIÉN PORQUE DESPERTÉ MÁS TEMPRANO) A LOS LEECTORES QUE ME DICEN QUE PORQUE ES G!P, BUENO ES QUE ASÍ SURGIÓ EN MI LOCA CABEZA, ESTO NO ES UNA DATACIÓN, PODRÍA CAMBIARLO? SI.. PERO ME GUSTARÍA TERMINARLO Y DESPUÉS SUBIR UNA HISTORIA A SU GUSTO.. ME GUSTARÍA QUE NO DEJARÁN DE LEER SOLO POR ESE DETALLE.. TAMBIÉN LEÍ SOBRE COMO SERÁ QUINN Y LA RELACIÓN DE LAS CHICAS, NO LES ADELANTARE MUCHO, SOLO LES DIRÉ QUE AQUÍ NO HABRÁN UNA QUINN MALVADA NI PERRO. (CASI NO ME VA EL DRAMA) ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA Y QUE SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS ME AYUDAN MUCHÍSIMO ENSERIO.. Y PUES YA NO LOS ENTRETENGO MÁS. . NOS LEEMOS POR LA NOCHE BESOS**!


	6. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que firmaron el contrato, pero aún faltaba algo, y era sin duda lo más difícil. .

Tenía que contarle a su ahora entrenadora sobre su condición, pero se sentía nerviosa y a decir verdad también le daba un poco de temor, ¿Qué tal si decide cancelar el contrato? ¿Si la echa del equipo? Sin duda alguna sería algo difícil de superar si eso pasaba.. pero ya no podía ocultarlo más, tenía que contarle la verdad a Sue Sylvester.

Era sábado por la mañana y Rachel Berry ya estaba hospedada en el hotel que sería su hogar por un tiempo, al menos hasta que encontrará un departamento cerca del estadio, sabía que en una hora tenía que ir al estadio a recoger su equipo, y eso la ponía más nerviosa, seguramente Sue estaría ahí para darle la bienvenida..

 **Una Hora Después**

Rachel llegaba al estadio, y todos la miraban y la recibían con una sonrisa y un "bienvenida al equipo" se sentía tan bien, pero preferiría no sentir nada hasta no hablar con su entrenadora..

 **Beiste.- Rachel!**

 **Rachel estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no ludo evitar pegar un brinco del susto.**

 **Beiste.- Dios lo siento! No quería asustarte..**

 **Rachel. – Descuide entrenadora, estaba algo distraída. .**

 **Beiste. – Si eso veo.. Bueno ven conmigo que Sue ya nos espera..**

 **Rachel. – pfff.. claro vamos.**

Llegaron a la oficina de Sue y ella ya las estaba esperando..

 **Sue.- Pasen por favor.. Rachel, que gusto verte de nuevo, te haré entrega de tus 5 uniformes, zapatos, medias y todo el equipo que vas a necesitar..**

 **Sue se pone de pie y va y toma una caja un poco grande…**

 **Sue.- Muy bien.. En esta caja solo están tus uniformes de entrenamiento y demás. . El uniforme de local y visitante se te entregará después ok?**

 **Rachel. – Si esta bien.**

 **Sue se percata de que algo pasa con Rachel, lo nota en su mirada..**

 **Sue.- Beiste Puedes ir a traerme unas cosas que quedaron en mi coche para Rachel?**

 **Beiste.- Claro, ahora vuelvo, permiso.**

 **Sue.- gracias…**

 **Sue.- Ahora que estamos solas, puedo saber que te pasa? Que paso con el entusiasmo de hace dos semanas?... Acaso ya no quieres ser parte del club?**

 **Rachel. – Que? No! No es eso entrenadora. .**

 **Sue.- Entonces que es Berry. . Quiero que sepas que a partir de ahora, puedes confiar plenamente en mi..**

 **Rachel. – habla enserio?**

 **Sue. – por supuesto Berry. . Dime, que pasa?**

 **Rachel. – Verá entrenadora, yo.. mmm**

 **Pues no le he dicho todo sobre mi..**

 **Sue. – A que te refieres con esto?**

 **Rachel. – Pues.. yo.. soy adoptada..**

 **Sue.- Rachel, creo que ni para mi ni para nadie eso sería un obstáculo para que estés en el equipo..**

 **Rachel. – yo lo sé pero.. la razón por la que mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron a mi suerte, es porque yo soy diferente.**

Sue escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Rachel Berry decía. . Aunque no entendía a donde quería llegar..

 **Rachel. – yo nací con algo extraño, algo que una niña normal no debe de tener. . Pfff**

 **Yo.. nací con pene..**

 **Silencio total…**

 **Sue.- tu me estas diciendo que.. Eres intersexual?**

 **Rachel.- Si**

 **Sue.- Y eso te impide jugar o anotar goles?**

 **Rachel. – Que? .. no claro que no..**

 **Sue.- Entonces yo no veo ningún problema Berry. .**

 **Rachel. – No le molesta acaso?**

 **Sue.- en lo absoluto Berry. . Solo no vayas a embarazada a ninguna de estas tus compañeras por favor..**

 **Rachel. – No, nada de eso..**

 **Sue.- genial. Ahora andando que quiero que conozcas todo el estadio.. Toda tu casa..**

 **PRIMER ENTRENAMIENTO**

Rachel llegaba con diez minutos de anticipación al estadio, era su primer entrenamiento con su nuevo equipo y no quería dar una mala impresión.

Llegaba a los vestidores y ya había varias jugadoras en el, preparándose. .

 **Emmy. – Hola, Soy Emmy, tu debes ser la famosa Rachel Berry no?**

 **Rachel. – Hola, si yo soy Rachel Berry**

 **Alex.- yo soy Alex y ella es abby, el dinosaurio del equipo..**

 **Abby.- Perdón?.. No les hagas caso.. Soy abby y soy la capitana..**

 **Rachel. – Mucho gusto chicas..**

 **Abby.- Es la primera vez que hay alguien tan joven en el equipo.. y por esa misma razón cuentas con nosotras.. si necesitas algo, lo que sea, solo dilo y nosotras con gusto te ayudamos**

 **Alex.- Si, ahora ya eres parte del equipo, osea que ya eres de la familia..**

 **Rachel. – Muchas gracias chicas.. Enserio no tienen idea de como se los agradezco..**

El primer entrenamiento transcurrió sin problema alguno, Rachel conoció al resto del equipo y al resto del plantel… Enamorándose cada vez más de su nuevo equipo..

 _ **LISTO! OTRO CAP.. CORTO PERO SEGURO, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS. . NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA!**_


	7. Quinn Fabrey

**QUINN** **FABREY**

QUINN FABREY ERA SIN DUDA UNA DE LAS MEJORES ACTRICES DEL MOMENTO, TODO MUNDO MORÍA POR ENTREVISTARLE, Y LOS PRODUCTORES NO DEJABAN DE OFRECERLE PROYECTOS INCREÍBLES PERO.. QUIEN ERA QUINN FABREY?

TIENE 25 AÑOS DE EDAD, CON UN GEMELO QUE SE DEDICABA AL FÚTBOL SOCCER, SUS PADRES FALLECIERON EN UN ACCIDENTE AUTOMOVILÍSTICO HACE 20 AÑOS.. DEJÁNDOLA A ESTA Y A SU GEMELO, A CARGO DE SU ÚNICO PARIENTE, LA TÍA SUE SYLVESTER.

ELLA NO ENTENDÍA PORQUE SUS PADRES YA NO VOLVIERON A CASA CON SUS REGALOS COMO SE LO HABÍA PROMETIDO,SOLO SUPO TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS QUE SE MUDARIAN CON SU TÍA, ALGUIEN A QUIEN NO CONOCÍAN, SOLO LA HABÍAN VISTO EN ALGUNAS FOTOS QUE GUARDABA SU MADRE.

AL MUDARSE TODO CAMBIO, YA NO HABÍA NADIE QUE LEYERA UN CUENTO PARA ELLA A ANTES DE DORMIR, SU TÍA ERA MUY SERIA, Y HABÍA CONTRATADO A UNA NIÑERA PARA QUE LA AYUDARA.

 **QUINN POV**

RECUERDO CUANDO LLEGUÉ A CASA DE MI TÍA, NO SE PARECÍA EN NADA A LA DE MIS PADRES, ERA FÍA Y SOLITARIA, JUSTO COMO LO ERA MI TÍA.

SAM Y YO NOS SENTÍAMOS SOLOS, EXTRAÑABAMOS A MIS PADRES, SUS CARICIAS, BESOS Y PALABRAS TIERNAS.

NO ME GUSTABA VER A MI TÍA TRISTE, SABÍA QUE TAMBIÉN LA ESTABA PASANDO MAL, IMAGINO QUE LA CULPA ESTABA ACABANDO CON ELLA, TENÍA QUE HACER ALGO PARA AYUDARLA, TENÍAMOS QUE HACER ALGO POR ELLA.

HABLÉ CON SAM Y LE PEDÍ QUE FUÉRAMOS MÁS CARIÑOSOS CON ELLA, QUE LE PUDIÉRAMOS QUE NOS DEJARÁ ACOMPAÑARLA A TODAS PARTES, ASÍ NO SE SENTIRÍA SOLA, Y DE PASO LA CONOCERÍA MOSTRAR UN POCO MÁS..

FIN QUINN POV

YA ERA MUY TARDE, Y SUE AUN TENÍA PENDIENTES POR TERMINAR, PERO ALGO LA DISTRAJO UN MOMENTO EN HIZO QUE OLVIDARÁ TODO LO DEMÁS, BUENO, ALGUIEN. .

 **QUINN. – TÍA?**

 **SUE.- DIME PEQUEÑA LUCY. .**

 **QUE HACES DESPIERTA A WSTA HORA?**

 **QUINN.- NO PUEDO DORMIR..**

 **SUE.- COMO? Y ESO PORQUE?**

 **QUINN.- ES QUE.. NO ME AGRADAN LAS TORMENTAS, HACEN RUIDOS QUE ME ASUSTAN MUCHO..**

 **SUE.- ENSERIO?**

LA PEQUEÑA LUCY SOLO ASIENTE CON SU CABEZA..

 **SUE.- QUIERES QUE TE CUENTE ALGO?..**

 **QUINN.- UNA HISTORIA?**

 **SUE.-** **MMMM.. ALGO ASÍ. . VEN ACÁ. .**

 **SUE TOMO A SU SOBRINA Y LA PUSO EN SU REGALO, ERA TAN PEQUEÑA Y TAN FRÁGIL, QUE ESO LLENÓ DE TERNURA EL CORAZÓN DE SUE..**

 **SUE.- TE HABLARÉ UNA POCO DE TU MADRE, JUDY, ANTE LOS OJOS DE TODOS LOS NIÑOS ERA LA MÁS VALIENTE.. ELLA SE PODÍA ENFRENTAR A TODO, ASÍ COMO YO LE ENSEÑÉ. . PERO HABÍA ALGO QUE LE DABA MIEDO A JUDY, MUCHO MIEDO..**

 **QUINN- QUE?**

PREGUNTA LA RUBIA MENOR QUE ESTABA SUPER CONCENTRADA EN LA HISTORIA..

 **SUE.- A YUDY LE ATERRABAN LAS TORMENTAS.**

 **QUINN.- WOW.. ENSERIO? ASÍ COMO A MI?**

 **SUE.- SI, JUSTO COMO A TI**

 **QUINN.- Y COMO LE HACÍA MAMÁ PARA PODER DORMIR EN LAS NOCHES DE TORMENTAS?**

 **SUE.- PUES CUANDO NO PODÍA MÁS, CORRÍA HACÍA MI HABITACIÓN Y SE METÍA BAJO MIS SÁBANAS PARA QUE YO LA ABRAZARA.. DECÍA QUE CADA VEZ QUE YO LA ABRAZABA, DEJABA DE SENTIR MIEDO.. Y AÚN DESPUÉS DE HABER CRECIDO, CADA NOCHE CON TORMENTAS, PODÍA SENTIR COMO UN PEQUEÑO CUERPO SUBÍA A MI CAMA Y SE PEGABA A MI CUERPO. . HASTA QUE ME MUDE Y ESO JAMÁS VOLVIÓ A PASAR.. ENTONCES TU MADRE TUVO QUE SER VALIENTE Y ENFRENTARSE A LAS TORMENTAS ELLA SOLA..**

 **QUINN.- MI MAMI ERA MUY VALIENTE NO CREES TÍA SUE.?**

 **SUE.- POR SU PUESTO QUE LO ERA LUCY.. ERA LA MÁS VALIENTE DE TODAS..**

 **UN PEQUEÑO BOSTEZO SEER ESCAPÓ DE LA NIÑA Y SUE SE DIO CUENTA QUE ESTABA DEMASIADO AGOTA Y EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO SE QUEDARÍA DORMIDA…ASÍ QUE**

 **LA TOMÓ EN SUS BRAZOS Y LA CARGO HASTA SU CAMA PARA QUE DESCANSARÁ MEJOR..**

 **SUE.- MUY BIEN PEQUEÑO REFLEJO DE MAMÁ. . ES HORA DE DORMIR..**

DIJO SUE CUBRIENDO A LA PEQUEÑA PARA QUE NO SINTIERA FRÍO. .

 **QUINN.- HASTA MAÑANA TÍA SUE..**

 **SUE.- HASTA MAÑANA MI VIDA.. DESCANSA..**

LA JUGADORA EN ESE ENTONCES APAGO LAS LUCES Y SALIÓ DE LA HABITACIÓN DE QUINN.. DECIDIÓ YA NO SEGUIR TRABAJANDO ELLA TAMBIÉN ESTABA AGOTADA..

ENTRÓ EN SU HABITACIÓN. . SE CAMBIO DE ROPA, CAMINO A SU CAMA Y SE RECOSTO EN ELLA.. SABÍA QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO SE QUEDARÍA DORMIDA YA QUE SUS PÁRPADOS ERAN MUY PESADOS ..

DE REPENTE, ALGO SE AFERRÓ A ELLA, SINTIÓ UN SUSTO TREMENDO.. PERO DESPUÉS SINTIÓ UNAS PEQUEÑAS MANOS AFERRARSE A SU CINTURA, COMO SI SU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO..

PERO NO DIJO NADA.. ESTABA MÁS QUE ENCANTADA DE PROTEGER A SU SOBRINA..ERA COMO VOLVER A TENER A SU HERMANA EN LA CAMA TEMBLANDO DEL MIEDO..

 **QUINN POV**

DESDE ESE DÍA SUPE, QUE SUE SERIA UNA MADRE MÁS PARA MI, Y NO ME EQUIVOQUE, PERDÍ A MI MADRE PERO DIOS MEE RENCOMPENZO CON UNA MUJER INCREÍBLE. . UNA MUJER QUE LO HA DADO TODO POR NOSOTROS. . QUE NO LE IMPORTA NADA CON TAL DE QUE NOSOTROS ESTEMOS BIEN..

DIOS ME RECOMPENSA. . DÁNDOME A LAS JORNADAS TÍA DEL MUNDO.. SUE SYLVESTER


	8. Quinn Fabrey Parte Dos

**Quinn Fabrey Parte Dos**

 **QUINN POV**

A pesar de haber perdido a mis padres con tan sólo cinco años de edad, mi infancia no fue mala, ni mucho menos triste.. Al contrario, fue muy divertida y llena de aventuras…

Todo el mundo pensaría que vivir con la gran y temible Sue Sylvester, sería un infierno, pero sin duda alguna nadie conocía a la verdadera Sue.. Esa que salta de cama en cama con tal de hacer te reír..

Era la que hacía nuestras marionetas para las obras de teatro del colegio.. Aprendió tantas cosas de nosotros y viceversa ..

Aún recuerdo la fiesta de cumpleaños que la tía Sue me hizo a los ocho años, fue muy divertida.. y una locura total..

La gran Sue Sylvester no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con tantos niños, solo con dos.. Pero nosotros le habíamos dicho que queríamos una fiesta como la que mamá y papá nos hacían. .Y ella lo hizo, invito a todos nuestros compañeros de clase

Hizo un pastel enorme, si, ella lo hizo, estuvo a punto de incendiar la casa, pero "no pasó a mayores" según ella.. Contrato payasos, magos y hasta un encantador de perros.. Todo por vernos feliz..

Era muy divertido verla correr detrás de mis compañeros porque ya habían roto algo en la casa o en el jardín, pero era mucho más divertido ver su desesperación cada vez que mi mejor amiga Britany se acercaba a ella para preguntarle de futbol y el porque era tan gruñona. .

Sin duda alguna fue la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de mi vida..

Por cierto.. Ya les hable de mi mejor amiga Britany?

Bueno, pues Britany y yo nos conocimos en nuestro primer año, yo era nueva y ella era la niña más divertida de la clase.. Desde el primer momento en que hablamos, supe que ella sería como una hermana para mi…

Ella y yo hemos compartido muchas cosas, es tan especial, que es imposible no amarla..

Es amantes del soccer.. a porque déjenme decirles que Britany.. Es la portera titular en el Washington freedom, si, el equipo de la tía Sue..

Como hemos crecido, fuimos las alumnas más populares y con las mejores calificaciones en el colegio.. Nos enamoramos, y aunque bueno.. a ninguna de las dos le ha ido bien en el amor..

Porque?

Pues en el caso de mi mejor amiga Britany, es porque ella piensa que primero es el sexo.. y ya después nada..

Y yo?. Bueno pues yo, nunca he sido bueno para esto del amor.. en mi carrera soy segura, atrevida..

Pero en el amor soy todo lo contrario.. Tímida. . Demasiado Tímida diría yo..

Mi primera vez fue a los 20.. Con eso les digo todo no?

Fue con mi novio en ese entonces, yo ya había actuado en unas películas y series, y en uno de esos proyectos lo conocí a el.. duramos una año.. y a los seis meses de noviazgo lo hicimos.. Quizás no estaba preparada del todo, o quizás si.. solo se que no fue lo que yo esperaba, tal vez desde ese momento me hice más insegura a la hora de intimar con alguien. . Y bueno, tampoco es que haya estado con muchos chicos en realidad. . Solo con dos.. y ninguno me a echo sentir especial.. Todo es tan rápido y sin chiste, tampoco soy muy entregada en eso del sexo, quizás por la timidez o por el frío del momento..

Todas las semanas ocasiones que he tenido sexo con a alguien, jamás me he atrevido a desnudarme frente a ellos.. Todo tiene que ser con las luces apagadas y por la noche.. Lo sé, doy pena.. Pero aún no encuentro a la persona que saque mi lado más pervertido.. Ni siquiera se si exista ese lado o si exista esa persona..

Actualmente y como era de esperarse, me encuentro sola, concentrada en mi carrera y en mi familia.. Tengo tantas ganas de tener una amor especial.. Pero no se si yo este echa para algo como eso.. En fin

El día de mañana terminan mis grabaciones y entonces volveré a casa.. tengo que organizar la fiesta de la nueva jugadora del Washington freedom. . Rachel Berry

 **Fin Quinn POV**

 **ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA POR EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.. SE QUE FUE SUPER CORTO Y LO SIENTO, PERO ACABABA DE LLEGAR A MI CASA Y AUN NO LO TERMINABA, ADEMÁS DE QUE MIENTRAS ESCRIBÍA ME IBA QUEDANDO DORMIDA.. UNA DISCULPA ENORME, PERO TAMPOCO LOS QUISE DEJAR SIN CAPÍTULO. Y BUENO COMO RECOMPENSA AQUÍ ESTÁ LA SEGUNDA PARTE.**

 **AGRADEZCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO EN DEJAR UN REVIEW. . SE AGRADECE ENSERIO.. ENTRE MÁS DEJEN, MÁS ME MOTIVAN..**

 **NO SE SI PUEDA SUBIERON UN DOBLE CAPÍTULO PERO IGUAL HARÉ EL ESFUERZO.. REALMENTE HOY NO ES MI DÍA PERO TAMPOCO QUIERO PENSAR EN ELLO.. MIS HISTORIAS ME HACEN SENTIR MEJOR Y MUCHO MEJOR SUS REVIEWS. . NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.. BESOS!**


	9. La Fiesta Primera Parte

" **LA FIESTA" PRIMERA PARTE**

Para Sue era muy importante su trabajo pero.. lo primero era su familia, y más aún si tenía más de una semana sin ver a la niña de sus ojos.. Esta le marco la noche anterior y le pidió que fuera a recogerla al aeropuerto ya que no tenía ganas de conducir..

Sue acepto encantada de la vida.. Amaba pasar tiempo con sus dos amores.. Aunque bueno, también tenía otro amor, pero ese era su secreto.

Ah pero si ella tenía que despertar más temprano de lo habitual, no lo haría sola.. no claro que no. .

 **Sue.- Vamos pequeño dormilón es hora de levantarse!..**

 **Sue entraba a la habitación de Sam con un megáfono, haciendo Sue este cayera estrepitosamente al piso..**

 **SAM. – Dios! Tía! Que pasa? Ya viste la hora? Tengo entrenamiento hasta las 10.**

 **Sue.- Quinn me pidió que fuéramos a recogerla al aeropuerto ok?**

 **Sam.- Oh vamos tía! Sea que puedes ir tu sola? Quiero seguir durmiendo..**

 **Sue.- Sam, si no te levantas ahora mismo.. le contaré al equipo que aún sigues durmiendo con tu oso de peluche.. Te espero abajo..**

SAM al escuchar la amenaza se paro como un resorte de la cama y se fue a duchar.. Sabía que su tía Sue no bromeaba..

 **Más tarde en el aeropuerto. .**

 **SAM. – Y a que hora piensa llegar quinn?**

 **Sue.- ya no tardo pequeño trucha..**

 **Sue.- Mira ahí viene..**

Sue vio como su sobrino se paró para ir en busca de su hermana.. era increíble como habían crecido los dos.. Cada vez que Quinn salía de viaje para una grabación. . Para la entrenadora parecían años los que duraba si ver a su princesa.. Su niña era feliz.. Por su trabajo , su carrera, sus amigos, y su familia. . Pero que había del amor.. Sue no le había conocido nada serio.. aunque bueno. . Nadie sería lo suficientemente bueno para la niña de sus ojos..

 **Quinn.- TÍA! ¡!..**

 **Quinn se lanzó a los brazos de su tía. . Los había echado tanto de menos..**

 **Quinn.- No tienen idea de cuanto los extrañe..**

 **Sue.- Oh mi pequeño angelito.. y nosotros a ti.. morimos por verte.. Tanto que hasta el pequeño Sam se despertó temprano y me despertó a mi para venir por ti.. Verdad Samy**

Sam solo miraba de reojo a su tía. . Sabía que si la desmentir, todo el equipo sabría de su peluche..

 **SAM. – Así es hermanita..**

Sonrió Sam con sinceridad.. porque si, no hubiese echo falta una amenaza para haber venido..

 **Quinn.- Y díganme, que novedades hay?**

Emprendieron camino a casa.. Y SUE puso al tanto a su sobrina de todo lo que había ocurrido en su Ausencia..

Cuando llegaron a casa quinn seguía con dudas..

 **Quinn.- Haber tía. . Entonces la nueva jugadora Berry.. es tan buena como todo dicen?.**

 **SAM. – Y no sólo es buena hermanita.. esa niña está divina!.. Ya le eche el ojo..**

Dijo Sam de manera muy coqueta..

 **Sue.- Para tu carro saltamontes .. esa niña jamás va a fijarse en ti.. no le van los chicos..**

Estas Palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Quinn..

 **SAM.- Bueno ni modo veré que consigo con Brittany**

 **Sue,Quinn.- Olvidalo!**

 **Sam.- uuuuuy ya, tranquilas.. solo bromeaba..**

 **Miércoles por la mañana. .**

Ya era mitad de semana y quinn ya tenía todo preparado para la gran fiesta de bienvenida de la nueva jugadora.. solo faltaba decirle a las chicas para que no hicieran ningún plan para el sábado. .

Aunque ya se le había demasiado tarde.. solo esperaba que las jugadoras aún se encontrarán en el club.. o por lo menos la nueva, ya que todo era en su honor.. y bueno, ya de paso conocía a la famosa Rachel Berry..

 **Quinn entró al club y se encontró con Beiste en los pasillos..**

 **Quinn. – Entrenadora Beiste?**

 **Beiste.- Oh quinn! Que gusto verte por acá. . Como has estado?**

 **Quinn. – Muy bien entrenadora y usted?**

 **Beiste.- Excelente. . Vienes a buscar a tu tia?**

 **Quinn. – A mmm no.. o bueno si.. Pero también vengo hablar con la nueva jugadora..**

 **Beiste.- Berry?.. Imposible.. Se fue hace diez minutos**

 **Quinn. – Oh enserio?**

 **Beiste.- Pues si.. El entrenamiento término antes de lo habitual..**

 **Quinn. – Pfff.. Bueno.. Iré hablar con mi tía. . Que tenga buen día entrenadora..**

 **Beiste.- Igualmente quinn..**

 **QUINN POV**

 **Que decepción. . Creí que por fin conocería Rachel Berry, pero porque me interesa tanto conocerla?.. No lo entiendo.. pero ni modo, tendrá que ser hasta el sábado. .**

 **FIN QUINN POV**

Quinn fue a la oficina de su tía para pedirle que les avisará a las jugadoras de la fiesta y que les advirtiera que ninguna podía faltar a esta..

Con una enorme decepción e intriga se fue del club.. Deseando que llegará pronto el sábado para por fin conocer a Rachel Berry. .

 **HOLA! PUES AQUÍ DEJANDO UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO.. Y LES INFORMO QUE SERÁ DOBLE.. POR LA NOCHE PASARÉ A DEJARLES LA SEGUNDA PARTE Y EL ENCUENTRO DE LAS CHICAS!**

 **A LA PERSONA QUE ME DIJO QUE PORQUE NO ACTUALIZAR EL FIN DE SEMANA PERO QUE FUÉRAMOS TRES CAPÍTULOS, BUENO YO LO DEJO A SU MERCED JA, USTEDES DÍGANME CUANDO QUIEREN QUE ACTUALICE Y YO LO HAGO..**

 **ME ENCANTA VER QUE HAY NUEVOS LEECTORES Y QUE LES GUSTA LAS LOCURAS QUE SALEN DE MI CABEZA, DE VERDAD GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS.. Y BUENO CREO QUE POR HOY ESO ES TODO.. NOS LEEMOS MÁS TARDE.. SIGAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS! BESOS!**


	10. La Fiesta Segunda Parte

" **LA Fiesta** **"** **2da Parte**

 **Jueves por la tarde..**

 **Sue.- Buenas tardes chicas.. les agradezco que hayan venido al club a esta hora, se que les dije que no iba a ver entrenamiento el día de hoy si no hasta mañana pero,quería informarles algunos cambios..**

Todas las jugadoras comenzaron a murmurar, se preguntaba de que cambios hablaba la entrenadora..

 **Sue.- Bien, antes que nada informarles que los entrenamientos serán de lunes a sábado , d pm.. A que se debe este cambio de horario? A que no quiero que mis chicas falten a sus clases.. ok? Recuerden que también estoy al tanto de su educación. .**

 **También decirles que el partido de mañana es importante si o si.. No quiero jugadas a medias ni ritmos a medias.. Quiero que jueguen con todo como siempre..**

 **Rachel, tu estarás de titular..**

Al decir esto todas se sorprendieron. .

 **Sue.- Sin duda alguna te lo has ganado hasta ahora, es una gran oportunidad, no la desperdicies ok?..**

Decía Sue mirando a la número 8..

 **Sue.- De ti depende que sigas como titular.. Y por último y no por eso menos importante.. Al contrario.. Quiero decirles que mi sobrina Quinn esta organizando una fiesta para este sábado y ustedes son las principales invitadas y saben perfectamente que no le gusta que le queden mal..**

 **Abby.-** **Una fiesta? Y eso porque? Alguien cumple años y lo olvidé?**

 **Sur. – Porque supuesto que no grandulona. . Es una fiesta de bienvenida para Rachel Berry que mi sobrina quizá darle.. saben que todas o en su mayoría a tenido una..**

 **Así que por favor.. Les pido que no vayan a faltar, en especial tu Berry, de acuerdo?**

Todas las jugadoras asienten felices ya que les hará bien relajarse después del partido..

 **Sue.- Muy bien, estando claro todo ya.. Largo todas que mañana tenemos un partido como locales y no las quiero con un bajo rendimiento. . Andando..**

 **Todas.- Hasta mañana entrenadora..**

 **Sue.- Hasta mañana chicas. .**

Rachel se había quedado conversando con algunas de sus compañeras sobre la fiesta del sábado. .

 **R.- Quien es quinn?**

 **Abby.- la sobrina de la entrenadora. .**

 **R.- Oh, y también juega en el equipo?**

 **Todas.- Que?**

 **Emmy. – Acaso no conoces a Quinn Fabrey?**

 **R.- ehh no.. Debería?**

 **Abby.- Estas bromeando?.. Quinn es una de las actrices del momento… Nunca la has visto actuar? Creí que sabias todo acerca de Sue Sylvester. .**

 **R.- Bueno, se todo acerca de su vida profesional, no la personal.. y no, jamás la he visto actuar..**

 **Alex.- además de que es la mejor amiga de Brittany..**

Al escuchar esto Brittany se emocionó y asintió dando uno que otro aplauso. .

 **Britt – Es verdad.. Quinn y yo somos mejores amigas desde hace muuuucho tiempo.. Pero no te preocupes Ray, este sábado te la Presentaré .. y tal vez le guste a junior..**

 **R.- Quien es junior Britt?**

 **Bueno. – ya sabes.. el gusanito que se mueve debajo de ti ropa interior..**

Al Decir esto.. todas se echaron a reír, menos Rachel, que se puso super nerviosa al creerse descubierta..

 **Abby.- Tranquila peque.. nosotras ya sabemos de tu condición. .**

Rachel no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.. lo sabían?

 **R.- hablas enserio?**

 **Abby.- por supuesto.. Sue habló con nosotras, y no tienes porque ponerte así, somos una familia y la familia siempre se va apoyar.. Oye por cierto Britt. . Como viste que se mueve?**

 **Brittany. – Bueno.. es que hace unos días me fui a las duchas y vi a Ray desnuda y pues vi su gusanito.. aunque bueno. . No está tan chiquito a decir verdad.. además, siempre la miro cuando se va a poner el uniforme..**

Con esto.. las chicas no paraban de reír. . Y Rachel no sabía donde esconderse de la vergüenza .. Sin duda alguna tendría que cuidarse de las miradas curiosas de Brittany. .

Al día siguiente , el debut de Rachel no pudo ser mejor, la afición del equipo se había enamorado de su nueva jugadora.. había hecho tres goles y sus pases siempre habían sido certeros.. Sin duda alguna su comienzo no puedo ser mejor en el equipo..

 **Sábado Por La noche. .**

El día de la tan esperada fiesta había llegado, Rachel se encontraba en su departamento esperando a su compañera abby, que había quedado en pasar por ella para llevarla a la fiesta.. no se encontraba nerviosa, a pesar de que la fiesta sería en su honor, al contrario, se sentía feliz, iba a tratar de disfrutar la fiesta al máximo. .

A las 9 en punto abby llego a su departamento y se fueron a la fiesta..

Al llegar.. se dieron cuenta de que las jugadoras no serían las siguientes únicas invitadas, ya que vieron muchas caras desconocidas.. oh bueno, para Rachel lo eran..

 **Abby.- Rachel, tengo que hablar con su acerca de algo.. te molesta si te dejo sola un momento?**

 **R.- amm no, para nada, ve..**

 **Abby.- ok, ahora vuelvo**

Rachel se había quedado sola entre tantas caras desconocidas.. trato de localizar a alguna de sus compañeras pero no obtuvo resultados..

 **RACHEL POV**

Wow.. esto si que es una fiesta, pero como que no es lo mio, pero ni modo..

Hay tantas personas desconocidas aquí. . Me pregunto si todas tendrán algo que ver con el equipo o solo son amistades de la familia..

Creo que iré por algo de beber.. ..

Cuando Rachel se acerco al lugar donde estaban las bebidas.. se dio cuenta de que todo contenía alcohol.. así que solo decidió salir a la terraza tomar un poco de aire.. Al llegar a esta.. divisó a un grupo de personas que conversaban muy animados.. eran jóvenes pero no tanto como ella.. estudio a cada uno de ellos.. pero algo llamo su atención. .

La mirada intensa de una de las chicas que se encontraba en ese grupo.. era una mujer rubia y muy hermosa.. su rostro le era familiar pero no supo porque. . Tampoco supo porque no podía dejar de verla.. o porque la chica no dejaba de verla a ella también. .

Dios!.. esos si que son unos ojos hermosos.. y ni hablar de esa sonrisa.. que chica tan hermosa.. me pregunto si viene sola.. pff que cosas dices Berry. . Como si te atreviera hablarle a una mujer como ella..

Y para mi mala suerte ya se está despidiendo de sus amigos. .

O no?

OH oh.. viene hacia acá. . Viene hacia acá?

Demonios si, viene para acá. . Tranquila Berry. . Tu solo.. no lo vayas a arruinar..

 **Quinn.- Hola..**

 **R.- Hola..**

 **Quinn. – Porque estás acá afuera tu sola.. viniste sola?**

 **R.- ehh.. no, es solo que adentro hace demasiado calor así que decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire..**

 **Quinn.- Y ya bebiste algo? Si quieres puedo pedir algo para las dos?**

 **R.- No gracias.. aquí solo hay alcohol y no creo que me permitan tomarlo..**

 **Quinn. – como?**

 **Lucy! Querida. . Cuanto tiempo sin verte.. como has estado?**

Una chica se acerca el interrumpe la conversación entre Rachel y quinn..

 **Quinn. – Estoy muy bien stephany gracias por preguntar..**

 **Me alegro querida.. te estaba buscando para que hablemos de tu nuevo proyecto..**

 **Quinn. -oh bueno.. pero creo ahora no se va a poder porque estoy conversando con..**

 **Quinn miraba para todos lados buscando a las chicas con la que estaba conversando hasta hace un momento. .**

 **Oh querida, creo que ya se fue..**

 **Quinn.- Si, eso veo..**

 **En Otra Parte De la Fiesta**

 **Abby.- Rachel! Te he estado buscando por toda la casa.. en donde te habéis metido?**

 **R.- salí a tomar un poco de aire.. lo necesitaba.. además. . Creo que eso me sirvió. .**

 **Abby.- Porque?**

 **R.- Porque conocí a una chica preciosa.. te juro que es hermosa..**

 **Abby.- Y donde esta la chica?**

 **R.- se quedó conversando con…**

 **Sue.- chicas! Que bueno que las encuentro..**

La entrenadora Sylvester interrumpió la plática de las dos jugadoras.. pero algo llamo la atención de Rachel. . La entrenadora no venía sola..

 **Sue.- Berry quiero presentarte a alguien..**

 **Ella es quinn la niña de mis ojos.. ella es mi sobrina..**

Oh no pensó Rachel. . No me puede estar pasando esto.. porque tenía que ser la sobrina de Sue Sylvester?

 **QUINN POV**

 **Que? Esta chica es Rachel Berry? Sam tenía razón. . Es muy linda.. y que cuerpo..**

 **Demonios quinn que estas pensando? Es un bebé!**

 **Pero un muy sexy bebé. . Cállate Fabrey. . Es una niña.. ni siquiera es mayor de edad.. y aunque lo fuera.. a ti que? A ti nunca te han ido las chicas..**

 **FIN QUINN POV**

 **R.- amm mucho gusto..**

 **Quinn.- mucho gusto Rachel. . Así que tu eres la famosa Rachel Berry?**

 **R.- Bueno.. no se si famosa.. pero si, yo soy Rachel Berry. .**

 **Quinn.- Pues dejame decirte que debes ser muy buena en lo que haces para que mi tía haya decidido darte un lugar en el equipo..**

 **R.- creo que más bien soy afortunada y una chica con suerte..**

 **Quinn.- oh no.. nada de eso.. eso no es suerte.. es talento..**

Sue se dio cuenta de la forma en que su sobrina alagaba a Rachel. . Y no supo que pensar.. además de que cada que Rachel miraba a Quinn, esta se ponía roja y muy nerviosa..quinn estaba muy atenta a cualquier cosa que salía de la boca de Rachel. . Y cuando se disculpo para ir a hablar con unas compañeras. . Noto como su sobrina no le quitaba la mirada de encima.. incluso la buscaba con la mirada..

Acaso estaba imaginando cosas? Acaso a su sobrina le gustaba una chica?

No sabía si eso era bueno o malo.. solo esperaba que fuera lo mejor para quinn..

 **BUENAS NOCHES! O DÍAS! JA.. GRACIAS POR SUS PALABRAS Y REVIEWS SE LES AGRADECE.. Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA.. AQUÍ ESTÁ LA SEGUNDA PARTE.. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.. A LA PERSONA QUE ME DICEN QUE ESTÁN MUY CORTOS LOS CAPÍTULOS. . BUENO PUES EH DECIDIÓ QUE PUBLICARÉ CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO.. PERO YA NO SERÁN DIARIOS.. LOS DÍAS EN LOS QUE ACTUALIZARÉ SON.. LUNES, MIÉRCOLES, VIERNES Y DOMINGO.. ASÍ TENDRÉ UN DÍA PARA HACER CAPÍTULOS MÁS COMPLETOS.. GRACIAS POR LEER.. Y POR COMENTAR.. NOS LEEMOS MAÑANA BESOS!**


	11. La Fiesta Tercera Parte

La Fiesta Tercera Parte

Quinn no podía creer lo que había pasado, había estado conversando con la nueva jugadora muy animadamente, o más bien muy coqueta mente. . Tal vez era el efecto del alcohol en sus venas que ya era demasiado.. decidió irse a su habitación porque se sintió algo mareada.. llego a su cama y se recosto un momento, sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida..

Hasta que..

 **Sue.- Quinn? .. Pequeña estas aquí?**

Sue llevaba un buen rato buscando a su sobrina, la había buscado por toda la casa, solo le faltaba su habitación y esperaba encontrarla ahí. .

Quinn sintió los golpes en la puerta y la voz de su tía llamándola. .

 **QUINN POV**

Dios! Que dolor.. porque me duele tanto la cabeza?.. que hora es?..

Quinn miro al reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche.. no supo ni como ni porque pero había dormido dos horas..

Demonios la fiesta!.. www quinn, la primera vez que tomas y te pasa esto?

 **FIN QUINN POV**

 **Sue.- cariño responde estas aquí?**

 **Quinn.- ehh. . Si tía, perdón, pasa..**

 **Sue no lo pensó dos veces y se adentro a la habitación de su sobrina. .**

 **Sue.- Lucy se puede saber porque te has desaparecido por dos horas de la fiesta?.. Te busque por todos lados.. hasta llegue a pensar que te habías ido con Rachel, con sólo de que ella tampoco aparece..**

 **Quinn.- Rachel no aparece?**

 **Sue.- Pues no pero, supongo que ya debe estar en su casa.. Que haces aquí ah?**

 **Quinn. – Lo siento tía, parece que se me subieron las copas y me quedé dormida..**

 **Sue.- enserio?.. bueno quinn tu nunca tomas, quizás por eso te embriagaste tan pronto ..**

 **Quinn.- Si, eso debe haber sido. .**

 **No supo porque pero quinn se sentís mal, mal porque no pudo seguir conversando con Berry. .**

 **Sue.- Bueno ahora arreglate un poco y salgamos que la fiesta aun no termina..**

 **Quinn.- Claro tía. . Ahora bajo..**

Sue salió de la habitación y bajó a seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.. le encantaban las fiestas que organiza quinn..

15 minutos más tarde..

Quinn ya se encontraba en la fiesta pero, sentía un vacío enorme.. no sabía porque era, solo sabía que quería que la fiesta se acabara para seguir durmiendo..

Salió al jardín y por un momento algo la asustó. .

Era una persona que se acercaba a ella mínimo campo de fútbol que la tía Sue había mandado hacer para Sam. .

No sabía si llar a la policía o a su tía, nadie debía estar en ese lugar..

Bueno, tal vez era algún invitado, tal vez se había enfadado de la música.

Tal vez.. Pero mejor iba a averiguar

Quinn se iba acercando poco a poco, no podía evitar sentir algo de miedo.. realmente no sabía con quien se iba a encontrar..

Entre más se acercaba al lugar.. más le iba hallando figura a la persona.. Era una chica, creí haberla visto antes..

Y si.. Sin duda alguna conocía a la chica, o bueno, por lo menos sabía quien era..

Era Berry. .

Esto hizo que Quinn se pusiera muy nerviosa, sentía que su estómago traía un bendito zoológico. . No entendió porque está niña de casi 18 años la hacia sentir así. . Realmente no lo entendía. .

Quizá darse la vuelta y regresar a la fiesta, la valentía que le había dado el alcohol se había esfumado..

Y justo cuando iba a irse.. Rachel se percató de que no estaba sola. .

 **R.- Quinn?**

 **A quien no le quedó más que darse la vuelta y hablar con Rachel. .**

 **Quinn.- ho- Hola Rachel**

 **R.- Que haces aquí?**

 **Quinn.- Yo? Bueno yo pues iba a preguntar lo mismo.. que haces aquí? Mi tía cree que ya te has ido de la fiesta..**

 **R.- Bueno es que. . Hay demasiado ruido allá adentro, y la verdad es que no soy muy fanática de las fiestas a decir verdad..**

 **Quinn.- oh.. entonces creo que hice mal en organizar esta fiesta verdad?**

 **R.- Que? No nada de eso.. disculpa no quise sonar grosera.. es solo que no se.. me encanta estar en silencio.. y pues ya me acostumbre a la soledad, y aquí hay demasiadas personas.. Eso es todo.. Pero gracias por la fiesta.. De verdad..**

 **Quinn. – No tienes nada que agradecer.. Por cierto, vi el partido de ayer y debo decir woww enserio juegas increíble. .**

 **R.- amm bueno, gracias, pero no todo lo hice yo, mis compañeras también estuvieron increíbles. .**

 **Quinn.- Lo sé. .**

 **Ambas chicas solo se miraban una a la otra.. Rachel no sabía que decir.. y Quinn, bueno a ella no le salían las palabras..**

 **R.- Así que eres actriz?**

 **Quinn.- ehh si así es.. Me has visto actuar?**

 **R.- ehh no.. la verdad no..**

 **Quinn .- Oh..**

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio.. hasta que llegó alguien a interrumpir su conversación. .

 **Brittany. – Hola chicas!**

 **Hola Brittany. .**

 **Brittany. – las eh estado buscando por toda la casa.. que hacen acá?**

 **Quinn.- solo conversabamos un poco Britt. .**

 **Brittany. – Ah.. y como esta junior Ray?**

Al escuchar esto, Rachel casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. . Que le pasaba a la tierna Britt?

 **R.- amm**

 **Quinn. – Quien es junior?**

 **Brittany. – Pues es el..**

 **R.- junior es mi cachorro!**

Rachel se le adelantaba a una confusa Brittany antes de que soltará la sopa..

 **Quinn. – tienes una cachorro?**

 **R.- Si y se llama junior.. Verdad Brittany?**

 **Britt. – yo creía que junior era tu..**

 **R.- Bueno ya me tengo que ir.. prometo a mis padres que hablaríamos esta noche y ya es muy tarde..**

 **Gracias por la fiesta quinn, estuvo increíble. .**

 **Nos vemos Brittany. .**

 **Brittany. – Adiós Ray. .**

Rachel ya se alejaba de las chicas cuando algo la hizo voltear..

 **R.- Por cierto quinn.. Ha sido un placer conocerte**. . Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y siguió **andando..**

 **Quinn de nuevo** sentía tantas cosas en su estómago. . Que por un momento se asustó. . Pero tenía una duda..

 **Quinn.- Brittany. .**

 **Brittany.- Dime lucy..**

 **Quinn.- tu ya Hassan visto al cachorro de Rachel?**

 **Brittany. – MMMM no.. ni siquiera sabía que tenía mascotas.. pero me encantaría conocerlo..**

 **Algo no cuadraba para quinn sin duda alguna..**

 **Quinn.- Entonces. . Quien es junior?**

 **Brittany. – Pues el pene de Ray. .**

 **Quinn.- Que?**

 **Quinn no podía creer lo que escuchaba..**

 **Quinn.- Haber Britt. . Eso es imposible, Rachel es una chica, así como tu y como yo..**

 **Brittany. – No lucy.. Ray es intersección y tiene un pene..**

 **Quinn.- es intersexual Britt. .**

 **Britt.- Si algo así. . Y yo de cariño le puse junior!.. aún que te digo algo?**

 **Quinn.- Claro. .**

 **Brittany. – de junior no tiene nada….**

Oh por dios! Pensó Quinn.. esa chica era la jugadora del momento.. tenía un cuerpo de infarto por lo que pudo ver en el partido.. y tenía un pene? Y al parecer no era para nada pequeño. . Dios.. es que acaso puede ser más perfecta esta chica..

Pareciera que Britt leía su mente porque comento..

 **Britt.- Y esta soltera**..

Pfff morí pensó la actriz..

 **HOLA! ¡ TARDE PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ. . GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.. SE QUE SIEMPRE LES DOY LAS GRACIAS PERO.. ES QUE ENSERIO ME ENCANTA LEER SUS REVIEWS. .**

 **COMO QUE ME ANIMAN MÁS. . AQUÍ ESTÁ LA ÚLTIMA PARTE DEL CAPÍTULO. . A PARTIR DEL MIÉRCOLES LOS CAPÍTULOS SERÁN MUCHO MÁS LARGO COMO ME LO HAN PEDIDO.. ESPERO SIGAN DEJANDO SUS COMENTARIOS.. Y PUES ESO ES TODO. . NOS LEEMOS EL MIÉRCOLES. . BESOS!**


	12. Sueños Inesperados

**Sueños Inesperados**

 **Oh Rachel, dios si.. no te detengas por favor..**

 **Shhhh, no hagas ruido hermosa, despertaras a tu tia y a tu hermano..**

 **Es que lo haces tan bien.. me estas volviendo loca!..**

 **Te gusta lo que hago?**

 **OH si.. me encanta!**

Rachel y quinn se encontraban desnudas en la habitación de la rubia. .

Quinn se encontraba recostada en la cama, disfrutando de la boca experta de la más joven… Ver la cabeza de la menor entre sus piernas la estaba llevando al éxtasis. .

Quinn jamás había sentido lo que ahora sentía. . La lengua de Rachel era tan buena en lo que hacía. . No podía creer la experiencia que esta tenía. . Y lo fría que había sido ella con sus ex's.

Pero no se trataba de ella.. No había nada malo en ella.. y ahora se daba cuenta..

Rachel estaba sacando su lado pervertido.. que no sabía que existía siquiera. .

Rachel subía con besos húmedos por todo su cuerpo, por un momento se detuvo en su ombligo, con su lengua lo recorrió, lo acarició y lo besó. . Sacando más suspiros de ella mayor..

Siguió subiendo y aumentando la temperatura en el cuerpo de la otra..

Llego hasta sus pecho, sus manos no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron acariciarlo.. y su boca se secaba por deborarlos, porque uno de los pezones de la rubia, se perdiera dentro de su boca tibia..

 **Uuuuuff Rachel. . Que rico.. no te detengas por favor.. me tienes tan mal!**

 **Todo tu cuerpo sabe delicioso quinn.. Es un manjar de los dioses..**

Rachel se acerco a sus labios.. y los besó. . Los mordió, los lamio hasta que estos parecían estar hinchados..

Llego hasta su cuello e hizo lo mismo con este.. Subió a su oído. . Y le susurró .

 **No puedo esperar más. . Necesito estar dentro de ti.. necesito perder el control en tu interior y que me vuelvas loca de placer..**

 **Oh Por Dios!**

Al escuchar esto.. la rubia no pudo contenerse más. . Y terminó por llegar al orgasmo de una manera brutal.. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por placer que aún sentía. . Rachel seguía encima de ella.. podía sentir como tomaba su miembro, y recorría con el toda su intimidad para lubricarlo. .

Ella moría por verlo.. moría por ver a junior.. Pero..

Una voz extraña la hacia abrir los ojos del golpe..

ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE, ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE, ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE. .

Quinn se despertó algo asustada y muy agitada. .. miraba para todas partes buscando algo, más bien buscando a alguien.. pero estaba sola..

Había soñado…

Estaba muy agitada y sudada, no podía creer lo que había estado soñando. . Sentía su intimidad súper húmeda. .

Se había corrido..

Esto era increíble. . Había llegado al orgasmo gracias aún sueño?

Y que sueño pensó. .

Parecía tan real.. la respiración de Rachel cerca de su entrepierna era tan real..

 **QUINN POV**

Que diablos fue eso Fabrey!?

Acabas de tener un orgasmo real gracias a un sueño! Y con Rachel!

Como es que pude haber soñado tal cosa? Solo había hablado un poco con esa chica y ya habían tenido sexo en sus sueños?

No puedo creerlo.. Será que si es muy buena en la cama como lo soñé?

Estúpido despertador que no me dejó ver a mi junior!

Aguarda que?

"mi junior"?

Que rayos pasa contigo quinn?

Demonios!

 **FIN DE QUINN POV**

 **Dos Días Después Del Sueño**..

Quinn no había logrado superar ese sueño, y es que ella jamás en su vida había soñado algo así. . NUNCA..

Y lo peor era que ahora, se sentía frustrada.. No había dejado de recordar el sueño, incluso, ella misma tuvo que hacer ce cargo de su propia excitación ..

Otra cosa que Jamás había hecho..

Que diablos le estaba pasando?

Que diablos había hecho Rachel con ella para tenerla así. .

Perro vamos.. a quien engañamos.. Si desde que Brittany le contó de que Rachel era intersexual. . No ha dejado de preguntarse … Como será su miembro? Enserio estará grande como dijo Britt?

Dios! Jamás se había hecho esas preguntas.. Nunca le había interesado el tamaño, y es que bueno.. hasta para eso era mala escogiendo. . Ya que sus ex's ,no estaban dotados precisamente..

Y lo peor era que, desde la fiesta que no había visto ya a Rachel. . Solo sabía lo que su amiga Britany le había contado….

Bueno.. Quinn la atacó con preguntas sobre Rachel

Y es por eso que supo como estaba y que había estado haciendo..

Brittany le había contado que Rachel ya había alquilado una casa por 18 meses.. ese era el tiempo que duraría su contrato. .

También le contó que ella y las chicas pensaban hacer una fiesta para inaugurar la casa.. pero Rachel ni siquiera se había acordado de ella..

Que tonta soy .. pensó Quinn, es obvio que no se va acordar de ti.. solo eres la sobrina de su entrenadora.. y nada más. .

Con esto último en la cabeza, Quinn se levantó de su cama con rumbo al baño.. necesitaba darse una ducha y olvidar un momento..

Antes de entrar a la regadera escuchó su teléfono sonar.. era su tía. .

 **HOLA tía buenos días. .**

 **Buenos días pequeña, espero no haberte despertado,.**

 **No tía no te preocupes. . Estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha, pasa algo?**

 **He si.. olvide unas fichas del equipo en mi habitación esta mañana. . No se enque estaba pensando.. Será que puedes traerme eso?**

Quinn sabía lo que podía pasar.. se encontraría con Rachel y eso la ponía algo nerviosa..

 **Si tía claro.. ahorita salgo para allá. .**

 **Oh gracias lucy.. no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.. conduce con cuidado por favor..**

 **Si tía. . Nos vemos en un rato..**

Dicho esto.. colgó la llamada y se metió a la regadera..

 **Una Hora Más Tarde..**

Quinn llegaba al club, le había pedido a todos los santos no encontrarse con Rachel. . Pero en el fondo, moría por verla, aunque sea a la distancia. …

Iba tan entretenida revisando que no le haya faltado ningún papel de los que su tía le había pedido. . Que no se dio cuenta de que otra persona venía casi corriendo porque llegaba tarde al entrenamiento.. y sucedió lo inesperado, ambas chicas chocaron, haciendo que papeles y una mochila salieran volando..

 **Rayos!.. disculpe señorita venía distraída y no me di cuen..**

Las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando Rachel levantó su mirada y se percató de con quien había chocado..

 **Quinn.. Yo amm, lo siento.. venía muy distraída y con algo de prisa..**

 **QUINN POV**

No puede ser.. dios, te escribo pedí que no la cruzaras más en mi camino y mira lo que haces!..

Tranquila quinn, solo tratala como a cualquier persona.. Como una jugadora más. .

 **FIN QUINN POV**

 **Oh Rachel, eres tu.. descuida, yo también venía algo distraída. .**

Wou. . Solo eso? Ni un " hola Rachel como has estado"?.. nada? Eso dolió rubia….

 **Vienes a ver a la entrenadora?**

 **Así es.. Olvido unos documentos personales del equipo así que.. aquí se los traje..**

 **Y bueno.. creo que ya la hice esperar mucho tiempo así que mejor me apuro, que tengas un buen día Berry. .**

Eso es.. huye marinero..

A Rachel no le dio tiempo ni de decir adiós porque la rubia ya se marchaba.. Pero Rachel aún tenía algo que decirle..

 **Oh quinn espera. .**

 **Dime..**

 **Este.. yo amm, pues verás. . Acabo de alquilar una casa.. por el tiempo que duraría mi contrato y , mi loca amiga Santana viene este fin de semana y quiere que haga una fiesta para celebrar.. y pues yo, quería saber si quieres venir.. bueno. . Mas bien estas invitada..**

 **Rachel, no hace falta que hagas esto..**

Rachel no sabía a lo que se refería la rubia..

 **El que yo haya preparado una fiesta para darte la bienvenida al equipo, no quiere decir que estés en la obligación de invitarme a cada fiesta que hagas o asistas. Así que no te preocupes ok?.. cuidate.. adiós. .**

A Quinn se le hizo añicos el corazón al ver la cara de Rachel en el momento en que dijo estas palabras.. pero era mejor así. . Así que solo siguió caminando.. Pero…

 **Quinn espera. No me siento obligada a nada, si te estoy invitando es porque me has caído muy bien, y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí. .**

 **Bueno, te lo agradezco Rachel pero, de igual forma no podré asistir.. viajaré a Londres este fin de semana con un amigo entonces no estaré aquí. .**

 **Oh..**

 **De todas formas te lo agradezco, de verdad.. hasta pronto..**

Dicho esto, la rubia se marcho casi corriendo sin mirar atrás. .

Rachel seguía sin poder asimilar la situación. . Por un momento había creído que se había dado una buena relación entre quinn y ella.. pero al parecer se equivoco

Como era de esperarse..

 **MÁS TARDE EN LOS BESTIDORES.**

Una Rachel algo abatida por lo acontecido con quinn se encontraba poniéndose su uniforme para salir a entrenar. ..

Y una Brittany muy alegre entreba al bastidor para hacer lo mismo..

 **HOLA Ray. .**

 **HOLA Britt**

 **Que te pasa? Pareces triste..**

 **No es nada Britt. .**

 **Segura? Puedes contarme si quieres.. no le diré a nadie.. soy una tumba..**

 **Britt ahora todo el equipo y cuerpo tecntdel equipo sabe de junior.. así que una tumba no eres..**

 **Bueno pero.. puedes confiar en mi y también puedo ayudarte a que te sientas mejor..**

 **Lo dudo Brittany pero. . Te contaré. . Hace un momento que llegue al club, me encontré con quinn..**

 **Quinn esta aquí?**

Pregunto una rubia super emocionada..

 **Si Britt aquí está. .**

 **Y ya la invitarte a tu fiesta?**

 **Si también.**

 **Y que fue lo que te dijo.. le diré que vayamos del compras para escoger algo lindo..**

 **Pues no irá Britt. .**

 **Que?**

 **Yo.. la salude y ella se porto muy fría, y cuando la invite a la fiesta, me dijo que iría a Londres el fin de semana y que no iba a poder ir..**

 **Enserio te dijo eso?**

 **Si..**

 **Que raro**

 **No ha hecho otra cosa que preguntar por ti..**

Susurró Brittany

 **Que dijiste?**

 **Este.. no nada..creí que habíamos congeniado, pero parece que me equivoque.. aunque bueno.. quien mee manda a mi a pensar que Quinn Fabrey se llevaría bien conmigo.. obvio no..**

 **Ella no es así Ray. . Yo la conozco y se que no es así. .**

 **No importa Brittany. . Supongo que es lo mejor no?.. bueno, terminé. . Te espero en el campo. .**

 **Esta bien Ray. .**

Rachel salió de los bestidores sin ganas de nada.. sin duda alguna el comportamiento de la rubia le había quitado el buen humor y la felicidad que sintió al verla de nuevo..

 **HOLA! AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO. . UN POCO TARDE PERO LES CUMPLÍ. . Y ESTA MÁS LARGO.. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR, ESPERO QUE LO SIGAN HACIENDO.. ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.. PASENLA BONITO.. NOS LEEMOS EL VIERNES.. BESOS!**


	13. Me Gustas

**Me Gustas**

 **S.- Estas pensando en nuestra última noche de pasión?**

Rachel se encontraba sentada esperando la llegada de su mejor amiga..

 **Al escuchar esto, fue inevitable saltar de alegría. .**

 **R.- Santana! Por fin llegas mujer!**

 **Las chicas se abrazaron.. haciendo mucho tiempo que no se veían, y se habían extrañado demasiado.**

 **S. – pero mirate enano.. tu nomas no creces jaja**

 **R.- Cállate satanás. .**

 **Creí que no llegarías nunca..**

 **S.- Lo siento pero las mujeres como yo.. se deben dar a desear..**

 **Jajajajajaj**

 **Pero porque es cara enana?**

 **R.- por nada Santana. . Me da mucho gusto que ya estés aquí. .**

 **S. – Y acostúmbrate. . Porque ahora mee verás todos los días. .**

 **R.- como?**

 **S.- Pues si.. decidi aceptar la oferta de la universidad en la que vas a estudiar, así que ahora viviré aquí. .**

 **Santana hablaba como si nada, como si contará cualquier cosa..**

 **Rachel estaba con la boca abierta.. No sabía si su amiga estaba hablando enserio..**

 **S.- Que? Ni siquiera me vas a felicitar? Que egoísta de tu parte enano**

 **R.- hablas enserio?**

 **S.- de lo de egoísta? Claro**

 **R.- No satanás, de lo otro..**

 **S.- Ah si.. también**

 **Rachel no lo pensó y se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga.. era la mejor noticia que había recibido hasta el momento sin duda alguna..**

 **S.- Bueno ya, basta de abrazos y de tanta miel, me voy hacer día bética**

 **Mejor vamos a casa que debemos terminar los preparativos de la fiesta.**

 **R.- amm si bueno, vamos, tenemos que hablar de eso..**

En un hotel cerca del club WF

Sue.- De nuevo fue increíble, creo que cada vez se pone mejor..

Sue se encontraba desnuda en la cama de un hotel, acompañada de una chica.. tenían un tiempo manteniendo relaciones ya.. Pero todo a escondidas de la gente..

Chica.- por supuesto, aunque me gustaría que salieramos, diéramos un paseo o no se, que hagamos más cosas..

Sue.- nada de eso querida.. sabes que nadie debe saber de lo nuestro. Así está mejor..

Olvida de una vez esas cosas.. Si quieres estar conmigo será bajo mis condiciones de acuerdo?

La chica solo asintió sin siquiera estar de acuerdo

Sue.- Bien ahora me voy que tengo un reunión muy importante en el club.

Cuando Sue iba a besar a la chica, esta la esquivo y se metió al baño..

Sue la entendí. . Ella sentía cosas por aquella chica pero.. Así estaba mejor..

Casa De Rachel Berry

 **S.- Que tu que?**

 **R.- Santana quieres callarte?**

 **S.- No! No me callo nada.. me puedes decir porque razón cancelas te la fiesta?**

 **R.- ya te dije mis razones Santana. .**

 **S.-No te creo Berry. . Esto no tiene nada que ver con tus exámenes.. son dentro de dos semanas!**

 **R.- Porque si Santana! Porque se me pegó la gana por eso!**

 **Santana sabía que algo estaba pasando, conocía perfectamente a Rachel. . Sabía que algo le ocurría. .**

 **S.- Ok.. que tal si nos calmamos enano? Yo se que algo te pasa Rachel, no me estoy tragando tu cuento ok?**

 **R.- Perdón Santana. . No quería hablarte así. .**

 **S.- Que pasa Rachel? Aunque sólo hablemos por teléfono. . Me doy cuenta de que algo te pasa…**

 **R.- Creo que me gusta una chica Santana**

 **S.- ooook . Eso era lo último que esperaba oír. . Creí que no estabas para el amor?**

 **R.- No estoy enamorada Santana. . Solo me gusta..**

 **S.- te conozco muy bien Rachel. . Jamás te había visto así. . Es obvio que eso es más que una atracción. .**

 **R.- No se que es lo que tiene esa chica S.. pero desde que la vi.. sentí que algo estaba en mi interior.. como una manada de elefantes. .**

 **S.- Estas frenada enana..**

 **R.- Pfff ya lo se…. Sabes.. necesito un poco de aire.. te molesta si te dejo sola un momento?**

 **S.- En esta mansión? Ja! Para nada..**

Rachel salió de casa sin rumbo fijo.. lo único que quería era olvidarse por un momento de Quinn.

Más tarde..

Una Chica rubia de ojos increíbles tocaba a la puerta de la casa de Rachel. .

 **S.- No me digas, al igual que en México también olvidaste las lla. .**

 **Santana no termino la frase, había quedado en atrapada en la mirada de aquella chica**

 **B.- Hoooola! Oh.. tu no eres Ray. .**

 **S.- Que? Noo yo soy Santana. . Supongo que vienes a buscar a Rachel no?**

 **B.- emm sii pero me gusta más lo que encontré ahora..**

 **Brittany le guiño un ojo a Santana, y está se puso roja como un tomate**

 **S.- Amm. Bueno, ella no está pero.. entra.. ya no debe tardar..**

 **B.- Siiii. .**

Pasaron las horas y Rachel no volvía. . Las chicas se fueron conociendo poco a poco.

Santana le contó a Brittany el porque Rachel había cancelado la fiesta.. Brittany se sintió muy mal por eso.. iba hablar con quinn muy seriamente. .

 **R.- Santana.. ya volví. .**

 **Rachel avisaba a Santana de su llegada, y está estaba entretenida viendo la tv..**

 **S.- Vaya! Hasta que la señorita aparece.. Creí que no vendrías a dormir. .**

 **R.- No exageres satanás. . Ya estoy aquí. . Y muero de hambre..**

 **S.- Te prepare algo ya.. Ah y por cierto.. Brittany estuvo aquí. .**

 **Estas Palabras detuvieron de golpe las acciones de Rachel.**

 **R.- Que dijiste?**

 **S.- Lo que escuchaste Rachel. . Brittany vino.. y uuff esa chica es un bombón**

 **Hablamos por un buen rato.. y no sabrás todo lo que me enteré.**

 **R.- Y de que hablaron?**

 **S.- de ti.. De Quinn. . Que guardadito te lo tenias eh..**

 **R.- Basta Santana, dijo algo más?**

 **S.- Noup, eso fue todo.. bueno enano.. me voy a dormir.. muero de sueño..**

 **R.- Hasta mañana Santana**

 **S.- Hasta mañana..**

 **RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR**

 **Brittany había llegado a casa de su mejor amiga.. necesitaba hablar con ella..**

 **Britt. – Hola entrenadora. . Se encuentra quinn?**

 **Sue.- Hola Brittany. . Mm si, acaba de llegar, creo ya se iba a dormir..**

 **Brittany. – puedo pasar a verla..**

 **Sue.- Sabes que si Brittany. . No es necesario preguntar.. sube, yo me iré a dormir ya..**

 **En La Habitación De Quinn**

 **Quinn estaba por entrar en su cama, había tenido un día lo pesado y solo quería dormir.. pero parece que alguien no la iba a dejar..**

 **Brittany. – Quinchi podemos hablar. .**

 **Q.- Brittany por dios!.. quieres tocar primero?**

 **Brittany. – No.. dime porque fuiste tu grosera con Rachel?**

 **Q.- Que? Quien te contó**

 **Brittany. – No importa quien.. solo dime..**

 **Porque fuiste así con ella, tu no eres así. . Creí que te gustaba Rachel!**

 **Q. – Y me gusta.. pero yo a ella no así que mejor dejemos así las cosas..**

 **Brittany. – Porque dices eso? Rachel hasta canceló la fiesta solo porque no irías!**

 **Q. – Que? Rachel que?**

 **Brittany. – Lo que escuchaste quinn..**

 **Q.- pero porque?**

 **Brittany. – por ti.. Porque le gustas.. y le hiciste daño ese día. . Si yo fuera tu.. ya estaría pensando en como disculparme..**

 **Quinn no podía creer lo que Brittany le había dicho.. ella le gustaba a Rachel. . No podía estar más feliz! Sin duda alguna tenía que hablar con Rachel. . Tenía que disculparse..**

 **Quinn.- Tu también me gustas Rachel… Y mucho.**

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

 **HOLA A TODOS! ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO OFRECERLES UNA DISCULPA POR MI TARDANZA.. TUVE UNOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES PERO YA VOLVÍ. . ME ENTRISTECE VER QUE NO HAY MUCHOS COMENTARIOS… PERO BUENO.. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y NOS LEEMOS EL MIÉRCOLES**

 **BESOS!**


	14. Solo Una Chica Más

Solo Una Chica Más

Sue.- Vamos, vamos!..

Muevan esos traseros, que así no terminaremos nunca!..

Están cansadas?... Pues no me interesa!

Una Sue algo estresada y muy molesta no dejaba de gritarle a su equipo..

Beiste.-Como van?

Sue.- Pfff. . Pésimo. . Que demonios les pasa el día de hoy?

Beiste.- Eso es lo mismo que te pregunto a ti.. que es lo que te sucede Sue?

Sue.- A mi?.. No me pasa nada..

Más rápido, más rápido! .. Berry mueve más tu diminuto trasero!

Beiste.- Solo mírate Sue. . Vuelves a ser la Sue de hace años..

Sue.- De que hablas colega, soy la misma de todos los días. .

Beiste. – podrás hacerte la tonta Sue.. Pero a mi no me engañas.

Yo se a que se debe esta actitud Sue. .

Sue.- Así? Y según tu.. A que se debe mi actitud Beiste?

Beiste. – A ella. .

A Sue no le hizo falta seguir preguntando.. su compañera había dado en el clavo, desde el día en que Beiste las había descubierto, no le había quedado de otra que contarle toda la verdad..

Sue.- Pfff, no se que hacer Shannon. . Ella quiere que actuemos como una pareja normal..

Que salgamos, que la presente como mi pareja y todo ese rollo.

Beiste. – Y que hay de ti Sue, que es lo que tu quieres, o que es lo que sientes?.

Sue se sentó en la banca del equipo, se cubrió la cara con sus manos en un acto de desesperación.

Sue.- No lo se Shannon, no se que mierda quiero, ni siquiera tenemos una relación.

Beiste. – Como?, creí que ya eran una pareja..

Sue.- No, nada de eso.. Desde el principio le dije que esto era solo sexo y diversión, no más.

Beiste. – Que? Y porque diablos hiciste eso? Si se nota que te mueres por ella.

Sue.- al inicio fue porque solo buscaba eso.. diversión.

Después fue por miedo, me estaba gustando demasiado la situación y más me gustaba ella, así que debía poner un límite.

Ja, que irónico no? Antes me daba miedo enamorarme, y ahora me da un miedo tremendo perderla.

Beiste.- Pues entonces no lo hagas, en tus manos esta que no la pierdas Sue, la decisión es solamente tuya, solo no lo pienses tanto, no vaya ser que en el transcurso del tiempo, termines por perderla.

Sue.- Lo sé

Beiste se puso de pie y se retiro, no sin antes darle una fugaz mirada a esa chica, que acaba de ser la protagonista de dicha conversación.

Por su parte, Sue se había quedado sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, sabía que su colega tenía toda la razón, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para tal cosa.

No quería que aquella chica tuviera problemas, ni que pensarán mal de ella, sin duda alguna estaba en problemas.

Sue.- Muy bien niñas!, vayan a darse una ducha, que por hoy a sido suficiente.

En Los Vestidores

Abby.- Oye Berry, porque esa cara? Que pasa? Hoy no despertó junior o que?

Todas las chicas comenzaron a reír incluida Rachel

R.- Pues lo mismo pregunto abby, ni creas que no nos dimos cuentas que andas rara el día de hoy..

Abby.- debe ser lo de mi contrato, supongo..

Rachel sabía que la actitud de su compañera no se refería al dichoso contrato, pero no pensaba preguntar más. .

Emmy.- Ya lo sé! .. Que tal si para olvidar un poco los problemas de todas, nos vamos a bailar esta noche?

Brittany. – Siiii! Vayamos a bailar esta noche! Hace mucho que no salimos todo el equipo, además, sería la primera vez que Ray va con nosotras

Abby.- Claro, me parece una buena idea, tu que dices Berry?

R.- va, yo también voy..

Abby.- Así se habla peque, y bueno, de paso te presento a Jonas amiguitas que tengo por ahí. .

R.- Genial…

Casa De Rachel. .

S.- Rachel! Ya estoy en casa. .

Santana López llegaba a la casa de Rachel, había llegado super agotada, había tenido varias clases y su entrenamiento había estado super pesado.

R.- Hola Santana. . Que bueno que llegas. Como te fue hoy?

S.- Pfff, mal.. estoy muerta..

Santana tira la suelo sus cosas y se lanza al sofá. .

R.- Oh que mal, yo, mm había pensado que podíamos salir esta noche, pero si estas agotada lo podemos dejar para después.

S.- Que dijiste?.. Hablas enserio?

R.- Claro, tiene algo de malo?

S.- Malo no, raro si.

R.- Y que tiene de raro?

S.- Pues que tu nunca sales entre semana y a veces ni los fines de semana

R.- Pues esta vez si quiero..

S.- Y a quien debo darle las gracias si se puede saber? Aaah ya se.. apuesto a que irá Quinn Fabrey cierto?

R.- Que? No.. De que rayos hablas.. ella no irá. . Es solo que abby me va a presentar a unas amigas y yo tengo ganas de salir, desde que llegue al club, no eh hecho otra cosa que no sea estudiar o jugar fútbol. . Muero por disfrutar un poco de todo esto.

S.- Unas amigas dijiste?

R.- Demonios Santana, solo eso escuchaste? Pues si, me va a presentar a alguien..

S.- Y que hay de Quinn?

R.- Que pasa con ella?

S.- Pues hasta donde yo sé, esa rubia te gustaba, que pasó ahora?

R.- Nada pasó con ella Santana, es solo que y me di cuenta que nada tengo que hacer yo ahí. . Hay muchas chicas en este lugar ok?

Quinn Fabrey es solo una chica más. .

Casa De Sue Sylvester

Quinn. – Entonces Rachel también irá?

Brittany. – Así es quinni

Quinn. – Y tu que crees que debo hacer Britt?

Britt. – Pues yo creo que, nos vayamos a bailar esta noche!... No se, tal vez hasta termines bailando con Rachel. .

Quinn. – Tu crees?, y si piensa que soy una acosadora o algo así?

Britt. – Tranquila quinchi, tu serias una acosadora super hermosa, todos quisiéramos ser acosados por ti.

Quinn. – Jajaja, loca.. pues no se diga más, tu y yo, nos vamos a bailar esta noche..

Brittany. – Así se habla amiga! Uh ju!

Esa Noche En Uno De Los Mejores Antros De Washington

Varias jugadora del equipo ya llegaban al lugar, Rachel y Santana se habían quedado sorprendidas por aquel increíble lugar .

Abby.- Que les parece chicas?

R.- woou.. esta increíble abby, preocupes creo que te has olvidado de algo.

Abby.- De que?

R.- de que tanto en México como aquí, sigo siendo menor de edad, y no creo que me dejen entrar?

S.- Rachel tiene razón, dudo mucho que la dejen ingresar a este lugar.

Abby.- ustedes tranquilas chicas, yo ya me encargué de eso.. Solo que para que te dejarán entrar sin ningún problema, le prometí a todos los trabajadores del lugar, fotos y autógrafos tuyos.

R.- Hablas enserio?

Abby.- Así es peque, ya eres todo una estrella, y todo el mundo quiere tu autógrafo. .

Entramos?

Todas.- Porque supuesto.

Ya En El Antro

S.- Oh por dios! Rachel este lugar es el mismísimo paraíso!

R.- Madre mía. .

Las chicas habían quedado muy sorprendidas por aquel lugar, sin duda alguna sería una gran noche.

Abby.- Oigan chicas, vengan que quiero presentarles a una gran amiga.

Chicas ella es gwen.

Gwen, te presento a mis compañeras de equipo,

Gwen.- Es un placer chicas.. cuando abby me marcó para avisarme que vendrían, simplemente no lo podía creer.. Ustedes son la sensación del momento..

Todas.- el placer es nuestro

Gwen.- Tu eres la famosa Rachel Berry?

R.- amm, dejémoslo en Rachel Berry

Gwen.- Oh créeme, ya dejaste de ser solo Rachel Berry. .

Además, moría por conocerte..

Este último comentario fue demasiado coqueto, y todas las chicas se dieron cuenta.

R.- Y vienes muy seguido por acá?

Abby.- yo diría que diario.

S.- Y no te cansas de tanta fiesta?

Gwen.- Jajaja.. Digamos que no vengo de fiesta..

R, S.- Como?

Abby.- Gwen es la única hija del nuevo del Antro. .

R, S. – Enserio?

Gwen.- Así es.. por eso me toca venir todos los días.

Bueno chicas, disfruten de la noche, yo tengo que seguir trabajando.

Abby.- oye pero no te vas a tomar algo con nosotras?

Gwen.- Claro, volveré en un momento.

Por cierto Rachel, le prometí a todos los empleados un autógrafo tuyo.. Será que puedes venir conmigo?

R.- Claro vamos..

Las chicas se fueron dejando al equipo y a Santana con ciertas dudas..

S.- vieron como se comía a Rachel con la mirada?

Todas.- Oh si..

Dos rubias llegaban al Antro algo apuradas, ambas buscaban con la mirada al equipo, bueno, Quinn buscaba a cierta jugadora del equipo claro está.

Britt. – Mira quinchi! Allá están!

Quinn. – Vaya, por fin.

Britt. – Hola chicas!

Quinn.- Hola chicas..

Abby.- Hey que bueno que llegaron, y vaya, hasta que la gran Quinn Fabrey se deja ver..

Quinn.- JA JA JA

Abby.- uy pero que humor rubia.

Britt. – Hola santy!

S.- Ho hola Britt, como has sido estado?

Britt. – Muy bien, y donde esta Ray? No vino con ustedes?

Abby.- Si vino Britt, esta por allá. .

Todas miraron hacia el lugar al que se refería la jugadora, en especial quinn, Rachel se veía que estaba disfrutando de la compañía de aquella chica, que sin conocerla, ya se había ganado el odio de Quinn..

Santana no había perdido detalle de como quinn miraba la escena, acaso estaba celosa?

Quinn. – Y esa quien es?

Abby.- ella, es gwen, una amiga y dueña del Antro.

Maldita sea, pensó Quinn, porque demonios estará tan cerca de Rachel?

No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es..

Que no sería por mucho tiempo.

 **HOLA A TODOS! QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR. . SIN DUDA ALGUNA ME ENCANTA LEER TODO LO QUE OPINAN DE MI HISTORIA.**

 **POR OTRA PARTE (Y LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE PUBLIQUE EN JUEVES) QUIERO FELICITAR A ZADALEGHIEL, LEÍ QUE HOY ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS Y QUE CONSIDERES UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE MI HISTORIA COMO UN BUEN REGALO ES ALGO INCREÍBLE, ESPERO QUE TE LA PASES MUY BIEN Y PUES AQUÍ TIENES TU REGALO.. FELIZ CUMPLE!**

 **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y LOS PM.**

 **SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	15. Rubia Tonta

**Rubia Tonta**

Quinn echaba chispas, no podía creer que ya llevaba poco más de media hora en el Antro, y Rachel no se había percatado de ello..

QUINN POV.

Que demonios le pasa a esa niña?

Como es posible que no me haya visto ya?

Y como es posible que esa estúpida rubiecita no la deje ni un solo segundo?

Arrg. Tranquila quinn, no pierdas la calma, es obvio que Rachel no está disfrutando la compañía .. Oh si?

Fin Quinn POV

Abby. – Si la sigues mirando así, la vas a desgastar..

La mayor de las jugadoras se había quedado acompañando a Quinn, ya que la rubia había preferido no bailar con el equipo, no dejaba de ver a la pareja que a lo lejos se reía y hablaban de vaya saber que cosa..

Q.- No se de que hablas..

Abby. – Porque supuesto que lo sabes.. desde que llegaste no has dejado de mirarla Fabrey. Y tonta no soy.

Quinn. – Te repito que no se de lo que hablas.

Abby.- Haber rubia, yo se que desde aquel día algo entre nosotras se rompió, pero a pesar de eso, tu no has dejado de ser aquella chica, y te conozco de pies a cabeza.. Se que algo te pasa, y ese algo tiene nombre y apellido.

Rachel Berry no es así?

Quinn.- Pfff. . Tan obvia soy?

Abby. – Créeme rubia, ahorita mismo le estoy pidiendo a todos los santos por el alma de mi amiga, dudo que siga viva para mañana..

Quinn. – Tu amiga?

Abby. – este.. si, bueno es que, yo.. pues vi algo triste a Rachel y pues se me ocurrió que ella y Gwen podrían ser buenas amigas o por lo menos pasar un buen rato..

Abby sintió que sería asesinada en ese momento, la cara de la rubia lo decía todo en ese momento.

Quinn.- Osea que fuiste tu quien le presentó esa chica a Rachel?

Abby. – mmm Si?

Quinn.- Que demonios pasa por tu cabeza Abby?

Abby. – Que? No hay nada de malo en eso o si?

Quinn.- Rachel no tiene ni los 18 años aún! No hay nada de malo en eso?

Dime.. cuantos años tiene esa chica? 30 acaso?

Abby. – gwen tiene apenas 23

Quinn. – Y? Sigue siendo mucho mayor para Rachel abby.

Abby. – tu tienes 25.. eres más grande aún no crees?

Además, a Gwen si le gustan las chicas, y a ti no.

Quinn. – Y a ti quien te dijo eso?

Abby.- tu.. ya olvidaste aquella noche?

Quinn agachó su cabeza avergonzada, por supuesto que no había olvidado aquella noche, donde la chica de cabello negro le dijo que le gustaba y trato de besarla, pero quinn la había rechazado y le había dejado muy claro que no le gustan las mujeres, que no veía nada malo en ello pero, solo no le llamaba antes la atención.

Desde ese día, estas dos chicas pusieron distancia de por medio, Quinn no quería lastimar a la mayor, y abby no quería que esa atracción se convirtiera en otra cosa, así que solo se mantuvo alejada de Quinn..

Quinn.- Yo, lamento mucho lo que pasó ese día abby, quizás y no me supe explicar o no se.

Me dolió muchísimo que te alejaras de mi, tu y Brittany siempre han sido mis mejores amigas, tu eras la encargada de cuidarnos, tu eras la mayor en ese trío de eso locas, y siempre la más responsable.

Supuse que era lo mejor para ti, el que te alejaras, pero eso no evitó que me doliera perder a mi otra mejor amiga.

Abby.- Nunca me perdiste Quinn, si me alejé fue para evitar que esa atracción siguiera creciendo y se convirtiera en algo más. No me des entendí de nuestra amistad, siempre estuve al pendiente de ustedes dos.

Quinn. – Y porque rechazaste todo de mi? Mis regalos, mis invitaciones, incluso mis llamadas?

Abby.- No te voy a mentir rubia, al principio, estaba dolida, si.. Me dolió tu rechazo, por eso quizás, actúe de esa manera..

Pero después pude ver las cosas más claras, aunque ya no sabía como volver a ese trío la verdad. Discúlpame si te hice sentir mal, no era mi intención.

Quinn. – No te preocupes, solo, no quiero que sigas alejada de mi, créeme que me haces mucha falta..

Abby.- No lo haré. . Te lo prometo.

Abby abrazó a la rubia, como cuando tenía 15 y la rubia 10, como cuando la rubia se sentía mal, y los abrazos de abby la hacían sentir mejor.. sin duda alguna, había extrañado demasiado a su pequeña rubiecita.

Abby.- Entonces. . Te gusta Berry?

Quinn. – uuuf .. Eso creo. Yo, no se que me pasa con ella, desde que la conocí, algo en mi cambió, es poco decir que puso mi vida y mis sentimientos de cabeza.

Abby. – Estas segura de que te gusta? No será otra cosa?

Quinn. – No, lo he estado pensando tanto, que ya llegué a esa conclusión.

Me trae loca una chica de 17, y lo malo es que yo no le gusto.

Abby. – Entonces funcionó,.

Quinn. – Que? De que hablas? Que fue lo que funcionó?

Abby.- El plan que ideó Britt.

Quinn.- como?

Abby.- Britt me contó que Rachel te gustaba, pero yo no lo creí, le dije que eran ideas suyas, entonces ella y yo nos planeamos esto, lo de gwen, aunque bueno, en nuestros planes no estaba que Gwen no soltará a Rachel para nada claro está.

Quinn. – Tu y Brittany hicieron todo esto?

Abby.- Así es.

Quinn. – Osea que tu y Brittany pusieron a Rachel en las manos de esa rubia Tonta?

Abby.- Te juro que todo fue idea de Britt

Si de algo estaba segura abby, era de que no se hundiria sola.

Quinn. – No lo puedo creer, y se supone que son mis amigas?

Abby. – Solo queríamos que reaccionaras, eso es todo

Quinn. – Pues gracias entonces.

Abby. – Ah?

Quinn. – Si, gracias, su plan funcionó. . No voy a dejar que esa rubia siga poniendo sus asquerosas manos en Rachel.

Abby.- Oh créeme, esa chica no tiene nada asqueroso, uuuuff.

Oh oh, pensó al ver la mirada asesina de la rubia

Digo.. este..

Quinn. – Mejor déjalo así quieres, y cuéntame.

Como te va en el amor?

Abby casi se ahoga con su bebida, no esperaba esta pregunta, no de la rubia.

Abby. – Yo pues, muy bien, ya sabes, nada serio aún.

Quinn.- No te creo, nunca supiste mentir, y menos a mi..

Así que habla, sabes que puedes confiar en mi..

Abby. – Te parece si hablamos de esto otro día? Creo que ya viene Rachel. .

Quinn. – te salvó la campana, pero me llevarás a casa y hablaremos..

Maldición pensó la jugadora.

Abby.- Hey peque, que bueno que vuelves, mira quien vino acompañarnos.

Rachel ya se había percatado de la presencia de Quinn, va, a quien engañaba, la vio desde que entró al Antro, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no mirarla.. y Gwen la ayudó bastante.

R.- Hola Quinn,

Dios! Estaba tan hermosa como siempre..

Quinn. – Hola Rachel, como has estado?

R.- Muy bien,

Quinn. – me da mucho gusto..

Abby.- Hee, Quinn te presento a Gwen, Gwen ella es Quinn.

Gwen.- Mucho gusto, Quinn?

Fabrey

Dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

Gwen. – Actriz cierto?

Quinn. – Así es..

La tensión que había entre esas dos era palpable, tanto Rachel como abby lo notaron.

Abby.- ehh gwen, bailamos?

Gwen. – Ah, de echo Rachel y yo iba. .

Abby.- Entonces bailemos, nos vemos chicas..

La jugadora no dejo siquiera que respondiera, tenía que dejar a Quinn sola con Rachel a como diera lugar..

Entonces. .

Dijeron ambas chicas a la vez, no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Quinn. – como va el equipo?

R.- va excelente..

Quinn. – escuché que ya estas en la recta final de la preparatoria, ya sabes a que universidad iras?

R.- Por supuesto, seguiré los pasos de la entrenadora.

Quinn. – jaja, porque no se me hace raro que mi tía tenga algo que ver en esto?

R.- Pues no lo se.

Quinn. – se dice que eres la primera de la clase, la que lleva las mejores calificaciones, debe ser increíble ser la mejor en todo.

R.- Oh créeme, no hay nada de increíble en ser una nerd.

Quinn.- Por supuesto que si, no todos logran lo que tu has logrado, si descuidar sus calificaciones.

R.- No es nada sencillo.

Quinn. – me lo imagino. .

Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas, Quinn no sabía como disculparse con Rachel por su actitud hacia ella, por otro lado, Rachel había quedado impactada con el escote de la rubia, y este la ponía nerviosa, y no sólo a ella, junior también había quedado impactado.

Abby no pudo distraer más a la dueña del Antro, parece que a la joven rubia le había gustado demasiado Rachel, y no iba a perder más tiempo, cuando no hubo más excusas, se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaban las otras chicas.

Quinn se percató de la presencia de la otra rubia y enseguida su modo perra se activó.

Gwen.- Rachel, que te parece si me invitas a bailar? Me gustaría ver para que más eres buena.

Para quinn no pasó desapercibido el guiño de la chica hacia Rachel, pero era obvio que no iba a permitir contacto entre estas dos.

Quinn. – De hecho Glenn,.

Gwen.- Es Gwen. .

Quinn. – Si como sea..

Abby sintió duda alguna se establece divirtiendo demasiado, nunca había visto a Quinn celosa, pero sin duda alguna, era muy divertida.

Quinn. – Rachel ya me había pedido que bailaramos, no es así Rachel?

Rachel se había quedado sin habla, acaso Quinn estaba celosa? No, por supuesto que no, Porque lo estaría? .. no lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que iba aprovechar la situación.

R.- Claro, así es.

Quinn. – Vez Glenn?

Gwen. – Es Gwen. .

Quinn. – Claro, a nadie le importa.

La rubia se puso de pie y tomo a Rachel de la mano.

Quinn. – Entonces , bailamos?

R.- Po por supuesto. .

R.- Que fue eso?

Quinn. – Que fue que?

R.- Pues eso, porque le dijiste que yo ya te había pedido que bailaras conmigo?

Quinn. – Osea que hubieras preferido bailar con esa rubia Tonta?

R.- Que? .. no claro que no, es solo que me pareció raro

Quinn. – Que tiene eso de raro?

R.- Pues no se, me pareció que estabas celosa.

Rachel y quinn bailaban muy cerca, pero sus cuerpos no llegaban a tocar se, aunque ambas lo desearan.

Quinn. – Jajajajajaajajaj,

Celosa yo? Porque demonios estaría celosa?

R.- No lo se, eso me parecio.

Quinn. – por supuesto que no Berry.

R.- Entonces no habrá problema si me voy a bailar con ella verdad – Rachel hizo el amague de irse pero la rubia la detuvo –

Quinn. – Ni se te ocurra irte con esa rubia insípida me entendiste niña?

R.- Eso solo demuestra que estas celosa.

Quinn. – Y si así fuera que?

R.- sería algo tonto.

Quinn. – Porque tonto?

R.- Porque es obvio que yo no te gustó, ni siquiera te van las chicas.

Quinn ser armó de valor y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de la menor.

Quinn. – Y si me gustaras, habría algo de malo en eso?

Rachel puso sus manos en la cintura de Quinn, quedando ambas atrapadas en un abrazo, se acercó a sus labios y Susurró.

R.- No, no hay nada de malo en eso

Ambas chicas se acercaron, hasta que sus frentes estabas pegadas y sus labios casi se rozaban.

Solo era cuestión de que uno se lanzara y diera el último paso, y Rachel lo sabía, así que no perdió tiempo y lo hizo.

Abby.- Chicas creo que es hora de irnos..

Ups.. Alguien interrumpía el mágico momento, y se ganaba una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia.

Las chicas aún no se separaban..

Abby.- digo, es que Rachel tiene clases temprano, y ya es muy tarde..

Además, Gwen dijo que ella podía llevarla, no hay problema con eso Rachel?

R.- No cla. .

Quinn. – Por supuesto que hay problemas con eso, nosotras la llevaremos, dile a Glenn que se irá con nosotras ok?

Abby.- he , claro, ya le digo,.

Quinn. – ok, te esperamos afuera.

Abby fue a despedirse de la dueña del Antro y le avisaba que Rachel se iría con ellas, esto no le dio mucha gracia a la rubia, pero no pudo hacer más.

 **Afuera Del Antro.**

Quinn. – Que le pasa a esa estúpida?

R.- he, no lo se.

Quinn. – cree que porque es la dueña del Antro tiene derecho a decidir por los demás?

R.- he, de hecho fuiste tu quien decidió por mi

Upps… Mirada asesina para Berry.

R.- Lo cual me parece genial, claro está.

Quinn. – me alegra escuchar eso..

Abby.- Listo chicas.. Nos vamos?

RyQ.- Claro.

RQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

En el trayecto a casa de Rachel, las chicas iban hablando de todo, Quinn supo muchas cosas de Rachel y viceversa. También hubo miraditas fugaces, y sonrisas coquetas que no pasaron desapercibidas por abby.

Abby.- Listo Rachel, llegamos..

R.- Gracias por traerme abby.. se suponía que regresaría con Santana pero la muy idiota me abandonó en el Antro. .

Quinn.- Me doy una idea de donde puede estar..

R.- Bueno, creo que nos vemos mañana abby..

R.- Y quinn. ..

Quinn. – Yo te acompañó hasta la puerta te parece?

R.- Claro. .

Abby.- aquí te espero rubia.

Ambas chicas se bajaron, y se dirigieron a la puerta, no tenían idea de como despedirse después de haber estado a nada de besarse.. estúpida abby pensaron las dos.

Quinn. – Espero que descanses..

R.- gracias, tu también descansa

Quinn. – Espero y podamos volver a salir así. .

R.- Claro, porque no.

Rachel se acercó lo más que pudo a Quinn, Susurró un " nos vemos pronto" y beso la comisura de los labios de la rubia, después se dio la media vuelta y entró a su casa.

Quinn se había quedado en las nubes, sin duda sentía cosas por esa niña, cosa que Jamás había sentido por nadie.. volvió al coche y se marcharon con rumbo a casa de la rubia, la jugadora le Debía una conversación.

 **En Casa De Quinn**

Abby.- Bueno, ahora si, sana y salva en casa. Ahora si me voy, estoy agotada.

Quinn. – espera un momento abby, tu y yo tenemos que hablar, ya lo olvidaste?

Abby.- Oye rubia, y si dejamos esta conversación para otro día? Es que enserio estoy muy agotada.

Quinn. – Nada de eso, siéntate y hablemos.

Abby se dio por vencida, llevaba mucho tiempo posponiendo esta conversación y se sentía mal por ocultarle cosas a su amiga, alga la estaba matando y necesitaba urgentemente desahogarse con alguien, aunque esto le podría costar su amistad.

Abby.- Bien, tienes razón, creo que debemos hablar. Tengo que contarte algo rubia..

Quinn. – Muy bien, te escucho.

Abby.- antes de decir cualquier cosa, quiero pedirte que no me juzgues, a nadie,..

Yo, no quiero perder tu amistad, pero entiendo si después de hablar quieres matarme y mandarme al demonio, enserio lo entenderé.

Quinn. – abby, me estas asustando enserio, que es lo que pasa?

Abby.- Pfff. . Ok, aquí voy.

Yo.. me enamore de alguien, no se como pasó, es que todo empezó con un ligero coqueteo, y terminamos en la cama, y.. a mi me encantó.

Así que eso se repitió, una y otra vez..

Ahora estoy enamorada de esa persona, pero yo solo soy una diversión para ella, y se que me vas a matar cuando sepas de quien hablo pero, ya no puedo callarlo más.

Quinn. – Abby , dime por favor que no estas hablando de Rachel, por favor..

Abby. – Que? Noooooo, no estoy hablando de la peque..

Quinn. – Entonces , de quien estas enamorada?

…

Quinn. – Abby?

Abby.- de la entrenadora.

Quinn. – Que?..

Pero abby.. Beiste está casada..

Abby.- Que?

No, no me has entendido, no hablo de Beiste.

Quinn. – Entonces?

Abby.- estoy enamorada de Sue Sylvester.

Quinn. – Oh Por Dios..

 **HOLA! PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA, PERO EL FÚTBOL Y LA ESCUELA NO ME HAN DEJADO MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE.. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO ESTE CAPÍTULO LES AGRADE Y AQUÍ SE DESCUBREN MUCHAS COSAS..**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**

 **BESOS!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

Quinn llevaba más de diez minutos riendo sin poder parar, la mayor no sabía si eso era bueno o no.

Abby estaba preocupada, tal vez había hecho mal en contarle a Quinn sobre la relación que tenía con su entrenadora.

 **\- Quinn, no entiendo por qué la risa, pero lo que dije es totalmente cierto. -** la risa de la rubia cesó, miro a la chica del cabello corto, quiso encontrar en su mirada la mentira, pero no, conocía a abby a la perfección, ella estaba hablando muy en serio. **\- rubia yo..** quiso acercarse, pero esta no lo permitió.

 **\- No, no lo hagas por favor. -** Quinn solo tomó asiento, no podía creer lo que pasaba, su mejor amiga tenía una relación con su tía?

Con una mujer que era 20 años mayor que ella?.

Definitivamente Quinn estaba perdida, en qué momento habían pasado tantas cosas?.

Es cierto,últimamente viaja mucho por su trabajo como actriz, pero, como es que no se había dado cuenta?.

 **\- Dime algo Abby, ..-** la futbolista levantó su rostro y observó a su amiga. **\- Sam lo sabe?, sabe algo de esto?**

 **\- No Quinn, nadie sabe nada.**

 **\- Porque hasta ahora? , porque ninguna me había contado nada?**

 **\- Yo no lo hice por miedo, y, tu tía pues, supongo que no lo ha hecho porque para ella no significa nada. -** la rubia pudo sentir el dolor en aquellas palabras.

 **\- Te enamoraste de Sue? -** a Quinn le dio miedo escuchar la respuesta.

 **\- Como jamás lo había hecho de otra persona Quinn.-**

 **\- Muy bien, pues ahora, prepararé un poco de café, nos sentaremos, y me contarás cómo pasó. -** la rubia aún tenía muchas preguntas que hacer, su cabeza era un lío en ese momento. **\- necesito saberlo todo.**

 **\- Pero Quinn no..**

 **\- Todo Abby.**

Quinn preparo un poco de café, y escuchó atentamente a abby, quedó sorprendida con cada cosa que esta le decía, sí , sin duda alguna pasaban muchas cosas cada vez que viajaba.

Rachel no podía creer lo que había pasado en el Antro y en la puerta de su casa, su corazón seguía palpitando a una velocidad increíble.

La morena se encontraba tumbada en su cama, desde que había llegado del Antro, solo se lanzó a la cama sin importarle nada,.

 **Dos horas más tarde**

La morena seguía sin poder dormir, sabía a qué se debía su insomnio, y eso solo le provocó una sonrisa enorme.

De repente su móvil sonó, había llegado un mensaje.

 **ND.- Hola! :')**

Rachel no conocía el número, pero lo más probable era que fuera de uno de sus compañeros de la universidad o del equipo así que respondió el mensaje.

 **R.- Hola?**

 **ND. - sigues despierta o yo te he despertado?**

 **R.- Estaba despierta aún. .**

 **ND. - Oh que bueno! Por un momento creí que te había despertado..**

La morena seguía sin saber con quien se estaba mensajeando.

Justo iba a preguntar cuando llegó otro mensaje.

 **ND. - Aguarda. . Y porque sigues despierta? En un rato tienes clases y tu sigues sin dormir.**

 **Si no duermes entonces no rendirás en clase.**

 **R.- No tengo sueño :'(**

 **Pero tienes razón, debo dormir un poco.**

 **ND. - Eso. . Entonces ve a dormir,**

 **Que tengas lindos sueños.**

 **O mejor aún, que sueñes conmigo? ; )**

Rachel leyó el mensaje tres veces, sonrió, acaso aquella persona le estaba coqueteando?

O tal vez solo quería ser amable, pero, de quien rayos se trataba? Con quién hablaba?

 **R.- gracias?**

 **R.- aunque hay algo que no se aún.**

 **ND. - Que?**

 **R.- Pues, con quien voy a soñar esta noche?**

 **ND. - Aaahh eso..**

 **R.- Si, eso.**

 **ND. - Pues por eso no te preocupes, ya que estés soñando, te darás cuenta quien soy ;)**

 **R.- Y que tal si, me lo dices tu?**

 **ND. - mmm, creo que te dejaré con la duda ;)**

 **R.- auh, que mal ? Eres.**

 **ND. - Jajajaja**

 **ND. - Si lo sé, soy muy MALA.**

 **R.- Sí que lo eres, aunque sea dame una pista si?**

 **ND. - No, nada de pistas, mejor ver a dormir que ya es tarde, tal vez mañana tengas una pista ;)**

 **R.- en serio eres mala, pero esta bien.**

 **Me voy a dormir, descansa.**

 **Chao.**

 **ND. - tu también descansa, y sueña conmigo ;)**

 **Bye.**

La moreno dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche y, con una sonrisa se quedó dormida.

Sue ya estaba lista para irse al club, todo con la directiva del equipo marchaba estupendo, y eso la tenía feliz.

Otra cosa que la tenía feliz era que, su pequeño Sam, había decidido integrarse a la directiva del club para apoyarla en todo momento.

Tanto ella como Sam, se encontraban en el comedor, esperando a Quinn, ya que ambos querían contarle los cambios que se darían en el club.

 **\- acaso mi hermanita no piensa desayunar con nosotros? -** el rubio tenía de hambre, además moría por llegar al plantel del equipo y conocer todo sobre el.

 **\- Pues no se que pasa, ayer antes de que se fuera de fiesta le hable de este desayuno, le pedí que estuviera presente, así que no se que le pasa a tu. .**

 **\- Buenos días. -** la rubia aparecía en el comedor, pero con cara de muy pocos amigo. **\- lamento la demora, olvidé poner la alarma.**

 **\- cariño estuve a punto de subir por ti, creí que habías olvidado el desayuno.**

 **\- Tranquila tía, a mi nada se me olvida, nada créeme. -** la rubia miró a su tía de una manera que a la otra la invadió un horrible escalofrío. **\- Y bueno, cual es la razón de este desayuno?**

 **\- acaso debe haber una razón para desayunar los tres juntos como la familia que somos?**

 **\- Pues tu nunca desayunas con nosotros tía, por eso pregunto..**

 **\- La tía tiene razón hermanita, no tiene que haber una razón para que esto pase, aunque en esta ocasión si la hay -** Sam sintió algo de tensión en el ambiente, así que decido interferir.

 **\- de que se trata Sam?**

 **\- Si pequeño, dale a tu hermana la gran noticia -** Quinn miraba atentamente a su hermano, esperaba que no le saliera con la sorpresa de que sería tía.

 **\- Pues. .. he decidido unirme a la directiva del equipo!**

 **\- Oh por dios hablas en serio? -** quinn estaba muy contenta, su hermano había tenido muchos problemas en la escuela, y al parecer eso no era lo suyo,

Le fui muy difícil terminar la preparatoria, no porque no fuera inteligente, sino porque era demasiado rebelde y enamorado, y había decidido no estudiar la universidad y trabajar por su cuenta, pero desde el momento que se graduó, poco o nada había hecho con su vida.

 **\- Muy en serio Quinn, creo que ya es hora que haga algo con mi vida no?**

 **\- Así es hermanito, me logró muchísimo y sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo ok?**

 **\- Bueno niños, ahora a desayunar que hay mucho trabajo el día día de hoy.**

 **\- tía, antes de que se vayan puedo hablar contigo?-** la rubia menor miró intensamente a su tía.

 **\- Claro Lucy, dime, que pasa?**

 **\- Pero, preferiría que fuera en privado. - Quinn** le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a su hermano, no quería excluirlo pero, no quería que él se enterase de lo que pasaba.

 **\- Quinn, entre nosotros no hay secretos, puedes hablar tranquila.**

 **\- bueno tía, eso es algo hipócrita viniendo de ti no crees?- Sam** miró de inmediato a su hermana, estaba algo asombrado, quinn nunca le había hablado de aquella manera a su tía, de hecho, su hermana no le hablaba así a nadie.

 **\- Perdón? ?**

 **\- Tienes razón tía, Sam también tiene que saber lo que pasa.**

 **\- No Quinn, hablemos en privado quieres?. -** la entrenadora se puso de pie brindándole a Quinn una mirada de advertencia. **\- Sam, vete adelantando al club quieres?**

El rubio miró a su tía y después a su hermana, algo pasaba, y tenía que saber que era. **\- No tía, quiero saber que es lo que me tiene que decir quinn, te escucho hermana.**

Definitivamente no era eso lo que tenía que pasar, pensó Quinn.

Ella no quería que su hermano supiera nada pero, tenía que saberlo, había llegado la hora de la verdad.

 **\- Muy bien Lucy, dinos, de qué se trata.**

 **\- se trata de abby tía,**

 **\- Abby? Alto, estoy perdido, que tiene que ver la capitana del equipo acá? -** poco o nada entendía en rubio.

 **\- Si tía, dinos a Sam y a mi, que es lo que tiene que ver..**

La entrenadora supo que estaba perdida, lo sabía, y ahora no quedaba de otra que hablar con ellos, y explicarles todo, aunque seguía sintiendo temor.

 **\- okay, supongo que tu Lucy, ya lo sabes no? - Sue** miró a su sobrina pero no obtuvo respuesta.- **igual te contaré.**

 **\- hace un tiempo ya, que….**

 **\- Que?**

 **-que?**

 **\- que salgo con abby.**

 **\- Que?**

 **Aguarda que!?-** …

 **PERDÓN POR CUALQUIER ERROR.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

 **NI GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE.**

 **\- okay, supongo que tu Lucy, ya lo sabes no? -** Sue miró a su sobrina pero no obtuvo respuesta. **\- igual te contaré.**

 **\- hace un tiempo ya, que….**

 **\- Que? -** los chicos la miraban atentos, una porque no creía que su tía tendría el valor de contarles. **  
-que?-** y Sam no podía creer que entre ellos hubiera secretos. ****

 **\- que salgo con abby.**

 **\- Que?  
Aguarda que!?- **el rubio más alto estaba boquiabierto, su tía salía con abby?, con una de sus jugadoras?, con una chica!?

 **Sue.- así es Sam, tengo una relación con Abby. -** el rubio miró a su tía, luego a su hermana, ella no estaba sorprendida y había en ese momento una batalla de miradas, si definitivamente su hermana lo sabía todo… desde cuando?.

 **Sam.- tu lo sabias cierto? Sabías todo y no me dijiste nada?.-** la rubia miró a su hermano. **\- porque no me lo dijiste?**

 **QF. - yo me enteré apenas hace unas horas Sam, tampoco sabía nada, pero me hubiese gustado que mi tía nos lo haya contado.**

 **Sam .- tía, cómo pudiste hacer algo así?, como pudiste meterte con la ex de Quinn?**

 **QF.- Que!?**

 **Sue. - Que!?**

 **QF. - de qué rayos hablas Sam? Abby no es mi ex!**

 **Sam.- oh vamos hermanita, todo mundo sabe que ustedes tuvieron una relación, y por eso se dejaron de hablar, porque está llegó a su final, no es así tía?**

 **Sue.- eso es lo que todos creen Sam, pero la verdad es que no, ella jamás tuvieron una relación amorosa, solo una amistad.**

 **Lo que pasó fue que Abby se enamoró de Quinn y esta no le correspondió, cierto Quinn?**

 **QF. - Así es… jamás salí con abby, y si nos alejamos, fue porque no quería hacerle daño, yo le gustaba pero ella a mi no, por eso decidí alejarme de ella.**

 **Sam.- oh wow, eso sí que no lo sabía, te juro que pensé que Abby había sido mi cuñada, pero ahora resulta que es mi tía?**

 **QF. - de hecho Sam, abby ni siquiera es tu tía, y se puede decir que nunca lo ha sido. -** Sue miró a su sobrina, se dio cuenta que sabía más de lo que había pensado. **\- ya que nuestra tía, solo a estado jugando con abby, jamás la ha tomado en serio**

 **Sue.- eso no es verdad Lucy, si no he tenido nada con ella fue porque todo está en nuestra contra,.**

 **QF. - no tía, si no lo has hecho es porque eres una cobarde.**

 **Sue.- quizás tienes razón pequeña, soy una cobarde.**

 **Sam.- la amas tía?-** Sue lo miró y no pudo evitar derramar una que otra lágrima.

 **Sue.- cómo jamás he amado a nadie pequeño. -** suspiró **\- he estado tan metida en el fútbol toda mi vida que, no me he dado la oportunidad de enamorarme.**

 **Cuando inicié en el fútbol, me prometí que nada ni nadie me iba a distraer, me olvidé de mi.**

 **Luego llegaron ustedes dos a mi vida, y le dieron un giro tremendo, no me sentía sola, pues los tenía a ambos, pero**

 **Crecieron y me di cuenta que estoy sola, que necesito a alguien que me de amor, se que es raro que una persona como yo necesite amor.**

 **Pero lo hago.**

 **Cuando conocí a abby, era una niña, y era tu mejor amiga a pesar de que es más grande que tu, siempre te cuidó, a ti a Sam y a Brittany, los vi como a mis hijos a los cuatro.**

 **Cuando abby cumplió los 21 años, recuerdo que al darle su coche, ella me besó, y yo no supe qué hacer ni que decir, todo fue raro y tierno a la vez, jamás me pasó por la cabeza que llegaría a ver a abby con otros ojos.**

 **Desde ese día todo cambió, comencé a sentir cosas por ella, pero no me atreví a decirle nada, después me enteré que andaba de novia, y trate de pensar en ella de diferente manera, pero no pude.**

 **Poco después ella me dijo que quería jugar al fútbol, y quería que la entrenara, y vi eso como una gran oportunidad de estar con ella.**

 **Se hizo grande en el equipo, y se ganó mi respeto y admiración…**

 **Y mi corazón también.**

 **QF. - entonces que esperas tía!?.**

 **Sam.- ve por ella.**

 **QF. - ve por ella.**

 **Sue.- eso haré. -** la entrenadora tomó sus llaves y salió sin mirar atrás.

Tanto Sam como quinn se miraron y sonrieron, estaban más que felices. **\- oh se me olvidaba, gracias niños… que tengan un buen día!**

 **Sam date prisa!**

 **Sam.- ya voy! Ya voy!...**

 **Nos vemos más tarde hermanita!**

 **QF. - hasta más tarde par de locos!.**

 **Ay el amor, por cierto, qué estará haciendo mi pequeña estrella…**

 **QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR**

Cierta morena llegaba a los vestidores del club, había tenido un día muy pesado, o quizás no pero, eso de no dormir le estaba pasando factura.

Llegó a su casillero, lo abrió y comenzó a sacar su uniforme de entrenamiento.

 **Abby. - Hey hey hey! Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí, a nada más y nada menos que a Rachel rompe corazones Berry!**

 **Llegas temprano enana.**

 **RB. - que hay abby, creo que no había nada interesante en casa, por eso me vine antes.**

 **Hey pero tu porque has llegado temprano, si eres prácticamente la última en llegar.**

 **Abby.- si lo se, pero tampoco tenía nada que hacer en casa, además, estoy un poco nerviosa y no se porque.**

 **RB. - a lo mejor hoy te encontrarás con tu príncipe azul, bueno, más bien con tu princesa azul.**

 **Abby.- Que princesa ni que nada, yo ya no creo en esas estupideces.**

 **Más bien dime, que tal va todo con Quinn he?**

 **RB. - de qué hablas?**

 **Abby.- enana, yo podré ser todo, menos estúpida, se que hay algo ahí. ..**

 **Vamos hasta un ciego puede darse cuenta de que se gustan.**

 **RB. - pues sí, me gusta, pero no se si deba ilusionarme, que tal si yo no le gusto, o no de la misma manera.**

 **Abby.- pues puedo jurarte que ella siente lo mismo por ti. -** la banca donde estaba sentada abby comenzó a vibrar, junto con la mochila de Rachel. **\- si no fuera porque se lo que escondes entre tus piernas, juraría que llevas un juguete sexual en tu mochila.**

 **RB. - que? De que hablas?.-** la morena tomó su mochila y comenzó a revisar. **\- oh ya, es mi celular, tengo mensajes nuevos.**

 **ND. - hola señorita! ; )**

 **ND.- Espero no interrumpir.**

 **ND. - solo quería saber como iba tu dia.**

 **ND.- Y también quería saber si habías soñado conmigo? ; )**

Rachel leyó aquellos mensajes y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tenía la ligera sospecha de quien podría ser la persona que le escribía.

 **Abby.- y por esa sonrisa, supongo que la que te escribió es quinn no?**

 **RB. - algo así.**

La puerta de los vestidores se abrió y la entrenadora y su sobrino pasaron, la primera un tanto sería.

 **Sue.- señoritas buenas tardes, las esperaba en el gimnasio esta mañana pero ninguna vino.**

 **Abby podemos hablar en privado?.**

 **Abby.- es sobre el equipo? -** la futbolista supo de qué quería hablar, y ahora entendía su nerviosismo, pero no le apetecía hablar con su entrenadora.

 **Sue.- de lo que quiero hablar contigo no tiene nada que ver con el fútbol.**

 **Abby. - entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar.**

La pequeña morena se quedó sorprendida, abby jamás le había hablado así a la entrenadora, ni a ningún miembro del cuerpo técnico.

 **Sue.- abby por favor.**

 **Abby.- lo siento entrenadora, pero si no es de fútbol, no tenemos nada más de que hablar usted y yo.**

 **Sue.- por supuesto que sí, tenemos que hablar de nosotras.-** Más sorprendida no podía estar la morena, algo pasaba en ese momento, y no era nada cómodo. **\- se que, he sido una estúpida egoísta contigo abby, porque tu me lo diste todo,y yo no supe darte nada, y lo siento, por dios que lo siento, es verdad, todo lo hice por cobarde.**

 **Pero ya no más, tú no eres un juego ni mucho menos un pasa tiempo para mi... tu lo eres todo abby.**

 **Y si tu me lo permites, quiero demostrartelo.**

Abby estaba pálida, en serio había escuchado eso? Eso que se moría por escuchar? Algo que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo escuchar.

 **Sue.- entonces, que dices? Me dejas demostrarlo?**

 **Abby.- yo… no se que decir en realidad.**

 **Sue.- di que sí y te prometo que no te arrepentirás.**

 **Sam.- vamos abby, dile que si!**

 **RB. - si abby! Ya dile que si!**

Abby los miró, después miró a la entrenadora.

 **Abby.- de acuerdo.**

Los más jóvenes se miraron y comenzaron a corear.

 **RB. - beso, beso, beso!**

 **Sam.- beso, beso, beso!**

 **Sue.- par de descerebrados.**

Sue se acercó a abby, la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Una rubia salía de la regadera envuelta en una muy pequeña toalla, había estado dormida prácticamente todo el día, lo cual no era raro, pero le había escrito a su tía para decirle que estaría en la presentación de Sam con el club, ya ya se le estaba haciendo muy tarde.

La verdad era que si moría por ver esa presentación, pero también moría por ver a cierta morena con un cuerpo de infarto.

Llegó a su cama y saco su celular de bajo de la almohada, quiso volver a escribirle a su tía pero el móvil estaba muerto, busco el cargador, lo conecto, y se dispuso a vestirse en lo que su móvil tomaba un poco de carga.

El móvil comenzó a sonar y Quinn llegaba a él para responder la llamada, que era del productor de la película que acababa de filmar.

 **QF. - hola?**

 **P. - Quinn?**

 **QF. - si que pasa?**

 **P. - quinn necesito que vuelvas a Londres enseguida.**

 **QF. - porque qué es lo que pasa?**

 **P. - surgieron unos problemas con la promoción de la película, necesito que te vengas enseguida.**

 **QF. - ok ok, voy para allá.**

La rubia colgó la llamada y comenzó a textear a su tía, sabía que si le marcaba esta no respondería, así que le dejaría un mensaje avisando le y otro a Sam para disculparse.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

Cayó la noche y una Rachel llegaba a casa más que agotada.

También estaba triste porque no había visto a quinn, creyó que está iría al club, ya que fue la presentación de su hermano con la directiva y todo el plantel, pero esta nunca llegó.

No quiso preguntarle a Brittany ni a nadie más para no parecer desesperada, aunque en realidad lo estaba por saber algo de la rubia, quizás la vería al día siguiente.

Llegó a la sala y se encontró con Santana en pijamas y comiendo un tazón de cereales.

 **RB. - hey.**

 **San.- hey.**

 **RB. - creí que ibas a salir esta noche.**

 **San.- iba, del verbo ya no.**

 **RB. - y eso porque? Si te veías muy emocionada por salir con Brittany.**

 **San.- pues me canceló a última hora.**

 **RB. - enserio? Pero porque?**

 **San.- pues porque se iba a ir a festejar con ese rubiecito**

 **RB. - uy, "rubiecito" a que apesta aquí ah?**

 **Oh si, apesta a celos!**

 **San.- callate enano.**

 **RB. - oh vamos, es divertido!**

 **San.- is divirtidi!.-** Santana no podía con sus celos y Rachel con su risa. **\- sabes que? Mejor me iré a dormir, mañana tengo entrenamiento doble.**

 **RB. - claro claro, huye cobarde!.**

Santana subió las escaleras y se perdió en el pasillo, dejando a la más pequeña sola.

Sacó su móvil de la mochila, y comenzó a responder los mensajes que le habían enviado por la tarde, los cuales por tantas cosas que habían pasado ya no pudo responder.

 **RB- HEY HOLA!,**

 **PERDÓN SI RESPONDO HASTA AHORA PERO APENAS TUVE UN POCO DE TIEMPO.**

Se recostó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, encontró una película de terror y se dispuso a verla,estaba demasiado entretenida en la película cuando de pronto su celular sonó haciendo que está cayera al piso del susto.

Tomó el teléfono del suelo y revisó

 **ND.- NO TE PREOCUPES, ENTIENDO, LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE HAYAS RESPONDIDO. ; )**

 **RB.- SI ASÍ ES, Y YA ME DIRÁS QUIEN ERES?**

 **ND.- NO COMAS ANSIAS, JAJA.**

 **ND.- QUIERES UNA PISTA?**

 **RB. - QUE TAL SI MEJOR NOS VEMOS EN MEDIA HORA?**

 **ND.- OH NO PUEDO, ACABO DE SALIR DE VIAJE, Y VUELVO EN UNA SEMANA.**

 **RB.- OH QUE MAL, ENTONCES SÍ DAME LA PISTA.**

 **ND.- VA!**

 **ND.- LA PISTA ES QUE, DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA QUE TE VI, QUEDÉ DESLUMBRADA POR TU BELLEZA. ; )**

 **RB.- ESA NO ES UNA PISTA TRAMPOSA!.**

 **ND.- CLARO QUE LO ES!.**

 **ND.- BUENO TE DEJO PORQUE DEBO ENTRAR A UNA REUNIÓN.**

 **TE PARECE SI HABLAMOS MAÑANA?**

 **RB.- SI CLARO, POR MI ENCANTADA.**

 **ND.- QUE PASES UNA BUENA NOCHE LINDURA.**

 **RB.- IGUALMENTE HERMOSA…**

La morena sonrió, y no supo cuando ni en qué momento pero que quedó dormida.

 **QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR**

 **HOLA!, SI YA SE QUE ME PERDÍ DEL MAPA POR MUCHO TIEMPO PERO YA HE VUELTO, PARA L S QUE CREYERON QUE YA NO IBA A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA.**

 **TENGO MUY POCO TIEMPO LIBRE, POR ESO ES QUE NO HABÍA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, PERO YA ME PONDRÉ LAS PILAS OK?**

 **HUBO UNA PERSONA QUE ME PREGUNTÓ POR PRIVADO SI LA HISTORIA ERA MÍA O ERA UNA ADAPTACIÓN,**

 **PUNTO 1. - LA HISTORIA NO ES MÍA, LE PERTENECE A OTRA ESCRITORA DE FANFICTION PERO QUE ME HA PERMITIDO PUBLICARLA YA QUE ELLA NO SE ANIMABA. ( LO CUAL NO ENTIENDO SI ES INCREÍBLE ESCRIBIENDO )**

 **PUNTO 2.- ESTA ESCRITORA ME AYUDARÁ A PUBLICAR LOS CAPÍTULOS CUANDO A MI ME SEA IMPOSIBLE HACERLO, ESTO PARA NO DEJAR DE SUBIR CAPS. ; )**

 **LA ESCRITORA ES MC08 LOS INVITO A QUE LEAN SUS HISTORIAS, NO SE ARREPENTIRÁN.**

 **ESPERO QUE DEJES SUS LINDOS, HERMOSOS Y ADORADOS REVIEWS.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ni Glee Ni Sus Personajes Me Pertenece… Solo Esta Historia.**

 **Advertencia Rachel G!P.**

 **Chapter 18.**

* * *

— **¡¿Se puede saber por qué sigues dormida y en el sofá de la sala?!**

Santanaa llegó a la sala un poco preocupada porque no encontró a Rachel en su habitación, y eso le preocupó.

Pero al bajar a la sala la encontró profundamente dormida en el sofá, le habló un par de veces pero la morena no despertó, al contrario, parecía que su sueño era más profundo, y solo se movió un poco.

Santana se molestó y se fue directo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, tenía que despertar a Rachel a como diera lugar, si no, ambas llegarían tarde a clases.

Se sirvió un poco de agua y volvió a la sala, solo para tirar el agua encima de la pequeña morena.

Esta al sentir el líquido en su rostro, pegó un brinco y cayó al piso.

— **¡Por dios Santana! ¿Qué te pasa?! —** gritó la morena desde el piso.

— **¿Qué me pasa a mi? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Hoy tenemos clases a las ocho en punto ¡y ya falta media hora!.**

— **¡¿Qué?! —** Rachel comenzó a buscar su móvil, lo encontró bajo unos cojines, encendió la pantalla y efectivamente, faltaba media hora ¿Cómo es que no escuchó su alarma? **— okay, calma, voy a vestirme lo más rápido que pueda, mientras tú ve y prepara un poco de café, ¿Te parece?**

— **De acuerdo pero date prisa enano —** la morena no dijo nada, solo subió corriendo las escaleras.

* * *

 **20 Minutos más tarde…**

Las chicas habían tomado un taxi para ir a clases, a pesar de que la casa estaba muy cerca del club y de la universidad, no podían darse el lujo de ir caminando esta vez.

— **No puedo creer que no hayas escuchado la alarma —** Santana seguía molesta por lo sucedido.

— **Oh vamos Satanás, ya dije que lo siento, ¿cuántas veces más debo decirlo? —** miró con cara de fastidio a su amiga **— te juro que no la escuché, me dormí tarde, aparte, la noche anterior casi no dormí.**

— **Apuesto a que estuviste toda la noche viendo pornografía y maltratando al pobre de junior —** la morena y el chofer del taxi la miraron enseguida.

— **¡Santana cierra la boca!, Creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Brittany.**

— **¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —** ni siquiera la miró **— te recuerdo que vivíamos juntas en México, ¿Acaso crees que nunca me di cuenta de que guardabas un frasco de lubricante en uno de tus cajones? —** sonrió maliciosa.

— **¡Santana! —** le dió un golpe en el brazo.

El chofer parecía estar mirando un partido de tenis, su mirada iba de Santana a Rachel, aunque no sabía quién era Junior, estaba seguro de que era un chico muy afortunado.

— **Santana basta, deja de** **hablar de eso, no es el momento ni el lugar —** miraba discretamente al chófer.

— **¿Qué pasa enano? ¿quieres que diga lo que encontré en tu computadora un día que fuiste a clase?.**

— **Ok! Yo me bajo aquí señor! —** dijo rápidamente la morena antes de que Santana siguiera hablando.

Pero el taxista no la escuchó y siguió conduciendo atento a la conversación.

Las chicas lo miraron y Rachel alzó la voz.

— **¡Dije que aquí bajo! —** el sujeto se asustó con la voz de Rachel y Santana soltó una carcajada.

— **Si, si señorita, disculpe —** se estacionó justo en la entrada principal del club.

— **¿Comeremos en casa? —** preguntó Santana.

— **por supuesto —** respondió la morena cuando ya estaba fuera del taxi **— y por cierto señor —** se dirigió al taxista **— a ella puede llevársela y tirarla por ahí, pero que sea lo más lejos posible por favor, ¡Nos vemos!**

— **Estúpida —** Rachel se alejó del taxi y el taxista estaba riendo **— ¿Y usted de qué se ríe? —** miró al chófer y a este se le acabó la diversión.

— **¿A dónde la llevaré a usted señorita? —** carraspeó.

— **a la universidad que está enseguida, y conduzca más rápido, la mascota de Bob esponja ya hubiera llegado.**

— **Si señorita.**

* * *

Rachel llegó a la nueva oficina del club, está pertenecía a Sam, el sobrino de Sue Sylvester.

Sam había Sido nombrado el nuevo presidente de la formación académica del club, es decir, el sería el encargado de que las jugadoras del equipo tuvieran la mejor educación.

Debido a que era el club de fútbol femenino más exitoso, este conseguía las mejores becas para sus jugadoras.

Todas las jugadoras que llegaban al equipo, tenían la oportunidad y la obligación de terminar la universidad.

Cada jugadora que se integraba, ya estudiaba alguna carrera, pues solo aceptaban a chicas a partir de los veinte años.

A excepción de tres jugadoras, que ya habían terminado su carrera, el club seguía pagando las carreras de las demás jugadoras.

Pero el caso de Rachel era diferente.

Cuando se supo de la jugadora, y se planteó que llegara al club, la directiva se puso de cabeza, pues era la primera vez que tenían a una futbolista tan joven.

Todo se complicó cuando ningún colegio pudo aceptarla, debido a lo avanzado que estaba el curso.

No tuvieron otra opción que hacer una junta de emergencia, donde todos decidieron que la futbolista Rachel Berry tendría clases particulares en el club, y que de esta manera terminaría la preparatoria.

Tocó dos veces la puerta, y esta se abrió dejando ver a un sonriente rubio.

— **Buenos días Rachel —** sonrió aún más **— Pasa por favor.**

— **Buenos días señor fabray.**

— **No no, nada de Señor Fabray, solo dime Sam, ¿De acuerdo?**

— **De acuerdo —** respondió la morena.

— **Bueno Rachel, ya sabes que a partir de ahora, inicias tus clases aquí en el club, solo sería un mes, parece que es lo que te falta por terminar.**

— **Y, ¿están seguros de que no puedo terminar en un colegio normal? —** preguntó Rachel esperanzada.

— **Lamentablemente si Rachel, esa es la única manera de que termines ese nivel educativo, pero te prometo que la Universidad si será diferente, osea, podrás estudiarla como cualquier otra persona.**

— **Bueno, está bien.**

— **Mientras tanto tendrás de dos a tres clases por día, así que tendrás tiempo de sobra ¿Qué te parece? —** miró a la pequeña morena.

— **Pues la verdad, suena muy bien, aunque siento que es demasiado tiempo libre, no estoy acostumbrada a eso.**

— **Y es mejor que no te acostumbres, pues solo será un mes.**

— **Tiene razón, por cierto —** se puso algo nerviosa **— me di cuenta que la señorita Quinn no estuvo ayer en el nombramiento —** el rubio suspiró.

— **Si, es verdad, tuvo que salir de viaje, se le presentó un problema con la película que filmó hace poco.**

— **Oh vaya, que mal.**

— **Si, ya sabes, cuando hay un contrato firmado de por medio, no puedes decir que no.**

 **Pero me llamó para felicitarme.**

— **Tienes razón, y me alegro de que te haya llamado, bueno, me retiro, debo ir a mi primera clase supongo.**

— **Así es, pero primero ve a la oficina de mi tía por tu horario, se suponía que a esta hora ya debería tenerlo aquí, pero no me lo han traído. ¿Puedes recogerlo tú misma?.**

— **Por supuesto, ahorita paso por el.**

— **Muy bien, que tengas un lindo día Rachel —** se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la puerta para abrirla.

— **Igualmente Sam, hasta más tarde —** salió de la oficina.

Estando fuera de la visión de San, comenzó a dar saltos de felicidad.

— **¡Entonces si es Quinn la chica de los mensajes! —** susurró emocionada.

Metió su mano al bolsillo, sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir.

— **Mensajes —**

— " **¡Hola! Buenos días"** 08:35 am.

— **Mensajes —**

Con una sonrisa enorme guardó el móvil y fue en busca de la oficina de Sue Sylvester.

* * *

— **Creo que deberíamos parar un momento —** dijo agitada.

— **¿Parar? ¿Por qué? —** hizo pucheros.

— **Porque alguien puede entrar, y nos va a descubrir.**

— **A está hora, todo el mundo está** **ocupado trabajando —** besó su cuello **— además, no me importa si alguien nos descubre.**

— **¿No? Vaya,sí que ha cambiado mucho en las últimas horas entrenadora.**

— **Quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido Abby.**

La entrenadora se encontraba sentada tras su escritorio como todas las mañanas, solo que esta vez, Abby, su jugadora más veterana, su amante, estaba sentada en sus piernas, y ambas estaban muy juguetonas.

Desde que la entrenadora le había pedido una oportunidad a su jugadora, de demostrarle que sentía algo serio por ella, y esta le diera el si, no habían parado de tocarse, de amarse, pero esta vez, sin miedos.

Estaban tan concentradas en darse "amor" que no escucharon que alguien golpeó la puerta, y como nadie atendió, ésta se abrió sola.

— **¡Oh Por Dios Mis Ojitos! —** gritó Rachel y se tapó los ojos con sus manos.

Al escuchar el grito Sue prácticamente tiró a Abby al suelo.

Acomodándose un poco la ropa, la entrenadora habló.

— **¿Se puede saber qué haces a esta hora en mi oficina Berry? —** miró a su amante y está ya terminaba de acomodarse la ropa, pero estaba muy sonrojada, al igual que Rachel, que seguía cubriendo sus ojos.

— **Lo lo que pasa es que, Sam me pidió que viniera a recoger mis horarios, porque no se los habían entregado.**

— **¡Dios! Tus horarios, es verdad, disculpa, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza.**

— **Yo sí —** respondió sugerente la jugadora mayor **— oh vamos Rachel, que muy inocente no eres —** quitó las manos del rostro de la morena.

— **Abby, no seas pesada con Rachel ¿Quieres? —** la retó Sue.

— **Solo bromeo —** se rió.

La entrenadora imprimió unas hojas, y las selló.

— **Bueno Rachel, aquí tienes tus horarios, y una pequeña lista de lo que vas a necesitar en tus últimas clases, ¿Tienes alguna duda?.**

— **No entrenadora, todo está claro.**

— **Bueno, entonces ve, que ya debe estar tu profesor esperándote —** la morena tomó las hojas y se dió la vuelta **— y Rachel.**

— **¿Sí?.**

— **Sobre lo que sabes de Abby y de mi, me gustaría que lo mantuvieran en secreto, en lo que busco la manera de contárselo a todo el club.**

— **Oh, no tiene ni que pedirlo entrenadora, de mi boca no saldrá nada.**

— **Perfecto, gracias.**

— **De nada, adiós —** salió casi corriendo.

 **— Abby, te dije que alguien nos iba a descubrí —** miró a la jugadora.

 **— ¿Perdón? —** respondio sarcástica y le lanzó un objeto.

La entrenadora solo se rió.

* * *

Para la hora que era, su día había estado demasiado movido, primero se despertó tarde, luego no pudo solucionar el asunto del colegio, y para colmo, prácticamente encontró a su jefa teniendo sexo con su compañera y amiga.

Y apenas eran las nueve de la mañana.

Su teléfono sonó y lo sacó de inmediato, deseaba que fuera un mensaje de su chica misteriosa, que para ella, ya no era tan misteriosa.

— **Mensajes —**

— " **¡Hola hermosa!" —** 08:59 am.

— " **Perdón, acabo de despertar, por eso no había respondido" —** 09:00 am.

La morena no la hizo esperar.

— " **No te preocupes, eso supuse, por eso ya no te seguí escribiendo" —** 09:00 am.

— " **Espero que hayas dormido muy bien, y que hayas soñado conmigo ;)" —** 09:00 am.

— **Mensajes —**

— **Al igual que yo contigo —** suspiró la morena, y se fue camino a su primera clase.

* * *

Pasaba del medio día y Rachel iba llegando a su casa.

Su mañana había estado algo movida, solo tuvo dos clases y después pasó por el gym del club y se quedó casi dos horas.

Hubiera Sido más pero de repente su celular se apagó por la falta de carga, así que prefirió volver a casa, ya que había olvidado el cargador.

Y es que no había dejado de enviarle mensajes a su chica misteriosa, habían hablado prácticamente toda la mañana, y eso le preocupaba.

Ella no acostumbraba a hablar tanto por mensajes con una chica, y menos en clases.

Ella no aceptaba ningún tipo de interrupciones en su formación académica.

Pero Quinn, Quinn era otra cosa.

Esa chica la había embrujado o algo por el estilo.

Le gustaba demasiado, y ahora estaba segura de que a ella también le gustaba.

Subió a su habitación y conectó su teléfono, en cuanto la pantalla se encendió, entró a la aplicación de mensajes y le escribió lo más rápido que pudo.

— **Mensajes —**

— " **¡Hey! Lo siento" —** 01:21 pm.

— " **Me quedé sin pila :(" —** 01:22 pm.

Pasaron casi diez minutos hasta que su cel sonó.

— " **Me abandonaste" —** 01:30 pm.

— " **Ya no quieres hablar conmigo ¿Verdad? :(" —** 01:30 pm.

— " **No digas eso :(" —** 01:31 pm.

— " **A mí me gusta hablar contigo, lo juro" —** 01:32 pm.

— " **A mi también me gusta hablar contigo, bueno, mejor dicho " —** 01:34 pm.

— " **A mí me gustas tu" —** 01:34 pm.

Oh por dios, ¿acaso había leído bien? ¡Ella le gusta a Quinn fabray!

— " **Tu también me gustas" —** 01:36 pm.

— **Mensajes —**

Sí, definitivamente esa chica ya la había embrujado.

* * *

 **¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

 **Hola! Antes que nada quiero disculparme por tan larga ausencia.**

 **Sé que querrán matarm entiendo, yo también querría hacerlo, pero, lo importante es que ya volví.**

 **Quizás noten algunos pequeños cambios (no en la historia no se asusten) pero si en la forma en que está escrito el capítulo de hoy, y es que si no sabían, la primera persona que publicó está historia es mi mejor amiga, y la publicó en su cuenta, osea esta cuenta, ya que yo no me animaba a publicar mis historias.**

 **Me daba un poco de pena la verdad.**

 **El caso es que pues como ella por la universidad y cosas así, ya no podrá seguir publicando más.**

 **Pero yo sí lo haré, terminaré la historia, mi historia y espero les guste.**

 **Cómo les dije, no cambia la historia, solo la escritora.**

 **Espero que les guste y que lean mis otras dos historia en mi cuenta personal.**

 **( FaberryMC08 )**

 **Ya tengo ahí dos historias, entre ellas " El Final De Mi Prisión" una historia muy linda, así que si no la has leído, te invito a que pasas y la leas, no te vas a repetir ;).**

 **Atte: FaberryMC08**

 **Espero sus buenos y hermosos Reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ni Glee Ni Sus Personajes Me Pertenece… Solo Esta Historia.**

 **Advertencia Rachel G!P.**

 **Chapter 19.**

* * *

 **15 Días Después…**

Los días pasaban de manera muy rápida.

Pero no para Rachel.

La morena había sufrido tanto la ausencia de Quinn, que no veía la hora de que estuviera en Washington de nuevo.

Tenía tantas cosas de que hablar, cosas que Rachel le había dicho por mensajes pero ahora quería hacerlo en persona.

 **Gimnasio del club…**

— **¿Cómo crees que nos irá mañana Rachel? —** preguntó Emmy quien terminaba con su rutina diaria de gimnasio **— sin duda alguna los ojos estarán puestos en ti.**

— **pues espero que bien, pero sé que los fans tienen puesto sus ojos en todo el equipo, no solo en mi, yo solo soy la nueva, ya se les pasará. —** dijo Rachel antes de tomar un poco de agua.

— **Emmy tiene razón enana —** Alex se unía a la plática **— eres la sensación del momento, y no solo por ser la nueva, si no por el talento que posees, así que, no te hagas la dura y disfrútalo —** pasó a lado de Rachel dándole una nalgada.

— **Yo digo que será un partido algo difícil, pero mientras mi defensa no se duerma, todo estará bien, y así el equipo podrá jugar mejor —** agregó la portera Zoe.

— **Es verdad Zoe, el rival de mañana tiene buenas atacantes, así que tenemos que cuidar mucho la defensa para que no nos den un susto —** dijo Abby entrando al gym del club **— bueno chicas si ya terminaron con su rutina, ya pueden ir a descansar, esta noche se duerme temprano recuerdenlo, y también recuerden que nada de sexo por hoy, escuchaste enana, ni se te ocurra echarle una mano al pequeño Berry —** bromeó la veterana y todas rieron.

— **no entiendo porqué les presenté a Santana —** dijo la pequeña morena recordando las palabras de su mejor amiga.

Las chicas tomaron sus cosas, se despidieron de Rachel de Abby y sé fueron bromeando sobre el miembro de Rachel.

— **Rachel ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —** preguntó la mayor.

— **Por supuesto Capi.**

— **¿Por qué últimamente no dejas de sonreír? Digo, no es que no lo hagas normalmente pero, los últimos días no has dejado de hacerlo, a veces sin razón alguna.**

— **Pues, supongo que debe ser por lo bien que me está yendo en todo, no sé —** respondió nerviosa.

— **Oh vamos enana, ambas sabemos que esa no es la razón, no dudo que el que te esté yendo excelente en el equipo tenga algo que ver, pero esa sonrisa que te cargas, es por una chica, ¿O me equivoco? —** la miró intensamente.

— **pff, bueno bueno, si es verdad, pero deja de mirarme así, que ya te pareces a Santana.**

— **Supongo y quiero crees que esa chica es Quinn ¿Cierto?**

— **Cierto —** suspiró **— se trata de Quinn, me dijo que le gusto, y ella también me gusta muchísimo.**

— **aguarda, Sue me dijo que la rubia había salido de viaje, ¿o eso te lo dijo antes de irse?**

— **No me lo dijo hace unos días.**

— **No entiendo, Quinn se fue hace dos semanas.**

— **Si bueno, ella y yo nos comunicamos a través de este aparato que tengo aquí —** le mostró su celular **— se llama celular —** bromeó.

— **Idiota** — rió la capitana **— no sabía que tenías su número, de hecho te iba a preguntar si lo necesitabas, con eso de que no sabíamos cuando volvía, pensé que te gustaría tenerlo, pero veo que ya no hace falta.**

— **Sí, ya lo tengo, y mensajeo todo el tiempo con ella, hablamos de nosotras, y de lo que pasará cuando ella vuelva.**

— **¿Y qué va a pasar?**

— **Pues, la voy a llevar a una cita, y después le pediré que sea mi novia.**

— **¡oh vaya! ¿Tanto han avanzado en estas dos semanas?**

— **Si, y me encanta, pero muero porque vuelva.**

— **Pues espero que te vaya muy bien, y cuidamela mucho enana, es mi princesa, si no lo haces, o la haces sufrir te corto el pene.**

— **Wou tranquila, yo jamás le haría daño.**

— **Eso espero enana, bueno, yo también me voy porque Sue quería hablar urgentemente conmigo, nos vemos mañana —** tomó sus cosas y se despidió de Rachel **— por cierto, aunque sea por esta noche, deja en paz a berricito.**

La morena solo rió, que las personas hablaran de su miembro ya le parecía de lo más normal.

* * *

— **Hasta que se digna en volver señorita —** hablo Abby cuando tuvo enfrente a Quinn.

— **Lo sé grandulona, sí por mi hubiera sido, hace una semana que estaría aquí, pero no me soltaban para nada —** dijo dándole un abrazo a su "de nuevo" mejor amiga **— además, mi tía me advirtió que si no volvía, mandaría a alguien por mi, así se opusiera el mismo príncipe de Inglaterra.**

— **Si, lo sé —** tomaron el par de maletas que llevaba la rubia y se dirigieron al estacionamiento **— tanto a Sam como a tu tía, les has hecho mucha falta, más a Sam, que ahora que ya** **fue nombrado nuevo miembro del club, sin duda le ha hecho falta quien lo oriente.**

— **Eso lo imaginaba, pues aunque tengamos toda la confianza para con mi tía, Sam primero acude a mi, pero —** llegaron al auto y subieron el equipaje a la cajuela, pero la rubia se detuvo **— la insistencia de mi tía, me ha parecido un poco extraña, digo, yo sé que no le gusta que me alejé tanto tiempo de casa, pero siempre ha sabido entender que así es mi trabajo, pero ahora, en serio ha estado muy insistente —** suspiró **— No sé pero, tengo el presentimiento de que no va a ser un buen día —** dijo antes de subir al auto.

— **Pero qué cosas dices rubia, por fin estás en casa —** arrancó el coche **— además, hay cierta morena que no ha dejado de preguntar por ti desde que te fuiste.**

La rubia sonrió como tonta.

— **Tienes toda la razón Abby, hoy será un día grandioso.**

Las chicas dejaron el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, y se fueron rumbo a casa de la rubia.

* * *

 **CASA SYLVESTER.**

Las chicas subían el equipaje a la habitación de Quinn, entre malas palabras, y es que la mayor le había dicho que no le daría tiempo de llevar sus maletas a casa, pues la reunión era a las 8 y si no llegaban a tiempo la entrenadora la mataría.

Pero la rubia necesitaba llegar a recoger algo urgente a su casa.

— **Por Dios rubia, si no llegamos a tiempo la entrenadora me echará del equipo** — dijo la pelinegra.

— **oh vamos Abby, tú ya tienes inmunidad en el equipo, aprovéchalo —** sonrió y la mayor rió.

— **Uff, si la entrenadora te escuchara, te mandaría a correr media hora por altanera —** rió con más ganas **— Mejor date prisa porque enserio me irá mal si no llegamos a tiempo.**

— **Recuerda que soy su princesa y a mí no me puede hacer nada ¿Ok? —** levantó la frazada de la cama y almohadas, pero no encontró lo que buscaba **— ¿Dónde demonios lo dejé? —** caminó hasta la mesita y buscó en los cajones.

— **¿ Qué es lo que buscas rubia?.**

— **¡Esto! —** le mostró a su amiga el dispositivo que había olvidado en casa.

— **¿Qué es eso? —** preguntó incrédula.

— **Abby, es un celular, ¿Los habías visto antes? —** bromeó.

— **¿Un celular? —** algo hizo click en la cabeza de Abby y no le estaba gustando para nada **— aguarda, ¿Tu celular?.**

— **Si Abby, mi celular, lo olvidé aquí el día que salí de viaje, con la prisa que llevaba, no me di cuenta que no lo había metido a mi bolso.**

— **Ay por dios!** — susurró preocupada **— no puede ser.**

— **¿ Qué pasa Abby? Estás pálida —** se acercó a ella y la ayudó a sentarse.

— **Dime algo rubia —** la miró esperanzada **— ¿Hablaste con Rachel mientras estuviste de viaje?.**

— **Mhm, no directamente, osea —** siguió cuando vio que Abby no entendió su respuesta **— le mandaba recados con Brittany, no quería parecer desesperada.**

— **¿Estás segura Quinn? —** la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza sin entender **— demonios, tenemos que irnos ya —** ordenó.

— **¡Espera Abby! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?.**

— **En el club te explico Quinn, vámonos! —** la tomó de la mano y se la llevó sin esperar respuesta por parte de la rubia.

* * *

 **En el club...**

Brittany organizaba la reunión de todo el equipo en la sala mayor.

Cuerpo técnico, directivos, entrenadores, médicos jugadoras, todos, todos habían sido llamados para esta reunión.

¿La razón de la reunión?

Hacer oficial la relación de Sue Sylvester con Abby.

Desde que su sobrina se había enterado de su relación con la jugadora, y tuvo que contarle a su hermano, está decidió ya no seguir ocultándoselo a nadie, y estaba dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias.

Pero no quería hacerlo sin la presencia de Quinn, para lo que tenía planeado hacer, requería de la presencia de todas las personas importantes para ella.

Por eso le había pedido a Brittany que organizará todo, sabía que la rubia sabría como hacerlo.

Y si.

Ya todo estaba listo, ya solo faltaban tres personas, pero una de ellas llegó en ese momento y se encontró con Brittany.

— **Hola Britt —** saludo Rachel a la rubia **— ¿me puedes decir que está pasando? Me citaron a esta hora a una reunión.**

— **¡Hola Richie! Sí, yo fui quién te citó.**

— **¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? —** preguntó preocupada.

— **Tranquila Richie, no es nada malo, la entrenadora convocó a una junta de último momento, pero te repito, no es nada malo, al contrario —** saltó emocionada.

— **¿Junta de último momento? No entiendo.**

— **¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —** preguntó Brittany, para ella todo estaba claro

— **Pues son las ocho de la noche, de un viernes y mañana tenemos juego —** se puso nerviosa **— nunca llama a juntas de último momento previo a un partido, todo nos lo dice en el entrenamiento final.**

— **Si lo sé, pero tranquila, lo que nos va a decir no tiene que ver con el partido de mañana, si no con una jugadora —** la rubia la abrazó con fuerza y entusiasmo **— ¡Richie estoy tan emocionada!**

Eso último la dejó peor.

¿Y si la entrenadora ya sabía que le gustaba su sobrina?

¿Lo aceptaría?

— **¡Rachel! —** gritó una rubia que camina hacia las chicas.

La morena al escuchar su nombre se volvió para mirarle.

— **¿Gwen? ¿Qué haces aquí? —** preguntó cuando la dueña del antro llegó hasta ellas.

— **Lo sé, sé que te dije que volvería hasta el domingo pero no aguantaba las ganas de verte —** la abrazó con cariño, y la cara de Rachel era un poema, todo lo contrario a la de Brittany, ella parecía estar molesta con la presencia de esa chica **— además, ya no había mucho que hacer, por eso volví antes.**

Gwen estaba demasiado emocionada, y sin pensarlo tomó a Rachel de la playera y acercó para darle un beso, beso que sorprendió a todas, incluso a las dos últimas chicas que faltaban en la reunión

Solo que a ninguna le hizo gracia.

— **¡Rachel! —** gritaron Abby y Brittany al ver que la chica la besaba.

La morena se separó de Gwen y sé quedó sin habla, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Quinn, la pequeña morena no estaba entendiendo nada.

— **Oh Abby, ¿Cómo estás? —** la jugadora mayor no dijo nada **— Hola a ti también Quinn.**

Cuando escuchó el nombre de Quinn, Rachel volteó enseguida.

Ambas se miraron, una algo perdida, desorientada, y la otra, parecía molesta, ¿decepcionada? Sí, eso fue lo que vio Rachel en los ojos de Quinn, decepción.

— **Rachel, ¿Ya le contaste a tu equipo que somos novias? —** y estalló la bomba.

Quinn y Brittany estaban furiosas, Abby quería ayudar a su amiga, pero no sabía cómo, sin quererlo, la morena se había metido en graves problemas.

 **Quinn POV.**

¿Novias? ¿Acaso escuché bien?

No lo puedo creer, y ¿esa es la chica que decían estaba interesada en mi?

Vaya, fui otra más en su lista supongo.

No llores Fabray, ni se te ocurra llorar, no delante de ellas.

 **FIN QUINN POV.**

— **¿Alguien sabe donde está mi tía? —** preguntó Quinn de manera muy fría.

— **Debe estar en su oficina —** respondió Brittany sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

— **Gracias —** miró por última vez a Rachel, en fin, estaba segura de que sería la última vez.

Quinn se fue dejando a todas las chicas en silencio absoluto, pero Brittany no tardó en seguir sus pasos.

— **Rachel, tenemos que entrar a la sala ahora, la junta comenzará en cualquier momento —** habló la jugadora mayor para tratar de sacar a Rachel de su transe.

— **Abby tiene razón Rachel, tienes una reunión, además, yo estoy súper agotada, ¿ Te parece si nos vemos mañana? —** preguntó Gwen pero la morena no respondió **— ¿Rachel?**

— **¿Qué? Oh sí, está bien , ve a descansar.**

— **Muy bien señorita, pues entonces nos vemos mañana —** besó a Rachel **— buenas noches.**

La empresaria se retiró y Abby se acercó a una atormentada Rachel.

— **Dime por favor, que no sabías que la chica de los mensajes era Gwen y no Quinn.**

— **¿Qué hice Abby? —** miró a su compañera **— ¿Qué fue lo que hice?**

* * *

 **¡ESPERO SUS INCREÍBLES REVIEWS!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


End file.
